


Fluff and Stuff

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I’m too tired to care anymore, Love, M/M, Sadness, i’ll probably edit the tags later, no nsfw sorry, sfw, tropes galore, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘A one shot and x reader booklet for every single bnha character imaginable. You want Best jeanist? Done. Some inconspicious character with little to no knowledge about them? You bet i’ll dig up everything i can to write it for you. The bnha vigilantie series? Bruh, i will gladly write you some fluff for gentlemen crawler.’





	1. All Might x Reader-Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Toshinori’s S/O taking care of him after his fight with All for One where he recieved his injury.’

You’re going to need a lot of strength, patience, and bravery to go through this.

 

After his first fight with All for One, you were scared witless. None of the doctors would tell you anything. Not until after the surgeries at least. When they informed you how awful his injury was and what it would do to him you were in tears.

 

Well, more tears than you already had been.

 

The most terrifying thought was the fact that he might not pull through. It seemed impossible. He had defeated so many evils. So how could he die like this? When he pulls through the worst of it the doctor’s say you can take care of him.

 

They discharge him into your care and you take him home. He’s a little disoriented and not all there when he first gets back. Partially because of the pain killers he’s on. You try to keep up a bright and sunny facade. Trying to keep a smile on your face as you act like everything’s okay.

 

Otherwise you’d start crying and you really didn’t want to make him to worry. He was the one struggling to get better. Not you. When he finally starts coming back to coherency he’s anything but cheerful. He’s in constant pain.

 

Half of the time he’s coughing up blood. The doctor’s had already told you that it would be normal. That the blood wouldn’t go away. That killed you. The fact that your hands were stained pink from changing his bandages and trying to help him when he had a coughing fit.

 

The color never seemed to go away.

 

Despite your calm optimism Toshinori would still get frustrated and even angry at times because he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t stand. He couldn’t walk. He couldn’t move very much. He could barely breath on his own.

 

When he started losing weight you tried not to panic. The doctor’s had told you countless times what was going to happen. You just couldn’t believe it really. Watching the love of your life starting to waste away while in agony, all the while irritated with himself for not being stronger.

 

It was definitely taking it’s toll on you. You were strong, yes. But even you needed to take a breath. You needed to go for a walk or even just to the grocery store without worrying. You needed help.

 

There was only one person you could really think to call. Naomasa had picked up on the second ring. Upon hearing your quite pleading voice he agreed in an instant. Once Toshinori had fallen asleep you had made the switch. Naomasa gave you a tight hug, reassuring you you could get through this.

 

That you needed to relax and he would take care of it all. Naomasa thought he was prepared when he walked i to your and Toshinori’s shared bedroom but he was dead wrong. He was astounded to say the least. Yes, he knew what had happened but the man he saw was not the one he had seen two months ago.

 

He had lost quite a bit of weight. He was far more lean, bordering on the edge of gaunt. His blond hair pulled up into a haphazard bun. His cheekbones more pronounced than usual. He didn’t look at all like what he once was.

 

No doubt it would only grow worse over the next few weeks. How you lasted for two months taking care of him on your own was astonishing. Naomasa sat in the love seat across from the bed. Most likely where you had placed it to watch over him. Toshinori jolted awake.

 

The image of All for One’s hand buried in his side seared into his mind. The nightmare felt far to real. As if he were reliving the moment. His eyes snapped to where you should be. Key word being should.

 

He froze for a second, heart skipping a beat when he saw someone else. It took him a second to realize it was Naomasa. However that did little to relieve his anxiety. The darks thoughts started swirling within seconds.

 

Where were you? Why was he here? Had something happened to you? He’d only gone to sleep for a few minutes, right? Oh, heaven help him.

 

Had someone taken you while he was resting? He’d never forgive himself if they did.

 

“Where’s Y/n?” Toshinori rasped, struggling to push himself into an upright position. He didn’t care if he had a possibility of dying. If he needed to save you-

His thoughts were cut off as Naomasa spoke.

 

“They went out for a bit. They’ll be back, don’t worry about it,” his friend replied quietly. The next hour was spent in mostly silence except for the occasional small talk. Toshinori couldn’t keep up a conversation for long with only one lung. Naomasa changed his bandage with the precision of a skilled medic. To which Toshinori had to question how he was so skilled.

 

“Had a friend once. Another hero, took a rebar through her side defending me. Didn’t have anyone to look after her so i volunteered,” he shrugged. He finished wrapping the white gauze around his less muscular middle. Naomasa knew this injury was going to have repercussion on the man’s physical health. He could literally wrap his arms around Toshinori’s middle. Something he had never been able to do.

 

“I’m going to be helping from now on. Y/n can’t keep this up on their own,” Naomasa frowned as he helped Toshinori into a fresh shirt.

 

“Yes, i know.”

 

The sound of the front door opening had both men turning. You strode in a second later. Looking worse for wear but unharmed none the less. You were beyond exhausted. Dark smudges under your eyes, slumped shoulders, hair messy. Toshinori felt a little guilty.

 

He was the one putting you under such a strain. You shouldn’t have to take care of him. He should be strong enough to help. He felt pathetic.

 

“Thank you, Naomasa,” you sighed setting the bags down as you made your way over to the bed.

 

“I’ll put the groceries away. You two should talk,” the detective nodded. Leaving you alone with your husband.

 

“Y/n-“

“No, i’m going to talk. You’re going to listen. Once i’m done then you can speak,” you said sternly. Toshinori felt what was left of his gut twisting into a knot. Were you going to leave him? Perhaps that was why Naomasa was here to help. He knew that it was hard to saty.

 

He wouldn’t blame you if you left. There wasn’t much of the man you once loved left anyway. He looked as lean as Naomasa. And he knew he would be losing more weight. Not to mention his injury made his diet strange and came with problems.

 

“We need to help each other more. We’ve been avoiding talking about things. Stresses, worries, things we could talk about normally before. But now we tip toe around our problems. I miss being able to talk to you,” you started, taking slow breaths to try and keep from crying. Toshinori felt his heart drop. So you were leaving him.

 

“So i’m going to tell you straight out what’s weighing on me,” you whispered taking his hand into yours. Though they were thinner than they once were. They were still familiar.

 

Large, and warm. Easily engulfing yours. Each tiny barely visible scar a memory. You ran your thumb over a particular one. A faint smile ghosting over your lips.

 

When you first got engaged you had both attempted to cook dinner together. You had wound up accidentally stabbing him. You’d often joke about it even now. With that memory in mind you found the words spilling out. The bit of courage you needed to speak your mind.

 

“I’m scared every second of every day that i’ll do something wrong and you won’t make it. It’s hard to keep a smile on my face and i know you say i don’t have to but i don’t know what else to do. But if you could do it for do many years why can’t i?” You blurted meeting Toshinori’s surprised gaze. You could feel the tears brimming in your eyes as you continued.

 

“And every time you get upset with yourself or cry i can only hold you. I don’t know what to say to comfort you. I can’t even imagine what it feels like or what you’re going through. I feel helpless.”

 

Toshinori leaned forward carefully pulling you into a hug. You easily avoided his left side. Burying your face into his shoulder.

 

“I know, love. I know,” he murmured placing a shaky kiss against the top of your head.

 

“If we’re being honest, i guess it’s my turn to speak. You just being here helps. I was afraid you’d leave me. I look awful and i’ll only get worse.”

 

It actually felt..good to be talking about all the dark thoughts that had crept up on him. To be open like this once more.

 

“Every time i wake up from a nightmare i’m scared a villain might have gotten you. I’m scared i won’t be strong enough to protect you. But most of all, i’m scared you’ll still give up on me. That you’ll realize i’m not worth it,” he murmured. You nuzzled closer to him. Voice muffled by his shoulder.

 

“I’d never leave you. We’re strong enough to get through this. Besides, you don’t look that bad.”

 

“I don’t look bad? Maybe you need to get more rest,” he hummed. You tilted your head so you could speak clearly. One hand rubbing soothing circles against his back.

 

“Well, you’re hairs a little crazy but i think it’s pretty cute up in a bun.”

 

“Cute? I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

 

“And don’t i look wonderful with my raccoon eyes?” You smiled looking up at him. Toshinori tried to laugh but was cut short with a pained groan.

 

“Sorry!” You apologized pulling away from him. He shook his head steadying his breathing.

 

“I’m alright, and sweetheart. You’re the most beautiful raccoon around.”

 

“I love you, Toshinori.”

 

“I love you too, Y/n.”


	2. Iida Tenya x reader-Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Iida’s S/O attempts to run with him on his daily workout.’

Iida was a little surprised when you asked to join him on his evening run. For one, you didn’t have a speed quirk. Two, you had never shown an interest before. He agreed to let you tag along. Telling you repetitively to wear the right shoes, bring a water bottle, and stretch beforehand.

 

All of which you did.You were in running shorts and a tank top. Matching Iida’s outfit almost perfectly. The run started out great. You were managing to stay beside him for the most part.

 

Up until you hit the five mile mark. Then you started to slow down. Or perhaps Iida was speeding up. You couldn’t tell through the black spots in your vision. You were starting to struggle to breath.

 

Struggling to keep up. Your legs were burning. You felt like you were about to die. Iida hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. You couldn’t keep up for much longer, so you slowed your pace to a stop.

 

Leaning onto your knees as you tried to catch your breath. When you looked up you found out Iida was long gone. It took him some time to notice you weren’t beside him anymore. He stopped in his tracks, thinking you had probably fallen behind. But a quick survey of the street revealed that you were no where in sight.

 

He wasn’t too worried yet. He knew he was much faster than you. He finally started to fret when he turned onto the last street you were both on. You were laying in the middle of the sidewalk unmoving. He about broke the sound barrier getting to you. He dropped into a crouch, brow furrowed with worry.

 

“Y/n! Are you alright? Do you need help? What’s wrong?” He rambled a million miles a second.

 

“I gave up. Too tired to keep going,” you explained in between wheezes. You were in shape but running for five miles straight was not your forte. You were a short distance sprinter not ling distance. Now that Iida thought about it he felt pretty bad. He hadn’t taken into consideration you weren’t used to long sprints.

 

It was obvious your body would give out within a short period of time. He should’ve been more considerate. He’d pushed you past your limit and you didn’t even stop to try and tell him. What kind of a boyfriend was he? He started to pick you up startling you.

 

You gave a squeak of alarm as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Trying to keep yourself from falling.

 

“I’ll carry you the rest of the way,” he frowned.

 

“You don’t have to do that! I can walk or take the bus back to the dorms,” you grimaced sitting upright. Your legs felt like jello, so the bus was probably the better option. Iida shook his head, already beginning the trek back towards the school. Still carrying you bridal style.

 

“No, i didn’t take into account you were unprepared for this run. I want to apologize and make it up to you.”

 

“It’s fine, Iida,” you reassured him. However his frown only grew as he walked.

 

“Please, Y/n?”

 

The look of absolute concern had you smiling. He looked like a puppy trying to figure something out. How could he be so cute?

 

“Alright, but once we get to the front steps you have to put me down,” you sighed. It wasn’t that you didn’t mind being carried. It was the fact you were four feet off the ground and being carried at high speeds. 

 

“I promise i will,” he nodded. You leaned your head against his shoulder as he broke into a sprint. It wasn’t as scary as you thought. It was actually pretty fun.

 

Maybe going on runs with Iida wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Fallen angel Tokoyami x reader-Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A fallen angel Tokoyami AU. Tokoyami doesn’t think anyone can see him, until you show up that is.’

Tokoyami had gotten used to being alone. Nobody would come near him with his wings. The jet black almost purple feathers said it all. He was a fallen angel. A forgotten deity, a forsaken knight of good.

 

He didn’t expect anyone to see him. After all, humans were blocked from viewing the supernatural. He would usually sit on a bench that was against a small floral shop. He was usually hidden in shadows from the striped fabric overhang. He would watch the people strolling buy.

 

Studying the glow of their hearts/souls. Most people had soft blue or green aura’s. Children still had the golden hue of innocence. Sometimes one or two might manage to see him. Just for a second, a glimpse out of the corner of their eye.

 

He had long forgotten what it was like to interact with humans. He had been dismissed from his duties as a guardian angel. Sometimes he longed to be serving once more. To protect a soul until it’s time to pass. Yet here he sat. Worthless and powerless.

 

He was used to being ignored. Being forgotten. He had excepted his fate of loneliness. So when you came out of your floral shop, smiled and waved at him he nearly lost his soul. You could see him?

 

You had picked up one of the potted sunflowers taking it back inside with you. He sat stunned for a good few seconds. Had you actually seen him or were you waving to someone behind him? He came to the conclusion you were waving to someone else. That you hadn’t seen him.

 

He brushed it off as a strange incident. Nothing more. Until three days later. You had walked out per usual, muttering to yourself as you looked over the small rack of pre-cut flowers to make a bouquet. Glancing down at the list of words on your wrist every once in a while.

 

You had picked up a lavender stalk and a white daisy. Brow furrowed before turning to him.

 

“Which do you think would go better with red roses?” You questioned. He mistook your question for a passerby. Until the silence stretched on. He glanced up at you to see you peering at him intently. Wait, could you...? No, it wasn’t possible.

 

“It’s rude to ignore someone when they ask you something.”

 

He was taken aback. How was this possible?! You were a human!

 

“I, er, well,” he muttered eyes flickering between the lavender and daisy you held. White worked well with red, right?

 

“The daisies,” he nodded. You gave a contented hum as you set to work arranging the daisies amongst the roses in the bouquet. This sort of encounter continued on for quite a while. You asking him short questions or making small talk.

 

Tokoyami didn’t really want to admit it but you were starting to grow on him. You might be a little quiet but he preferred the silence. Besides, you two didn’t need to speak. It was odd, but you always knew what to say to him. It was as if you were the angel and he was the human.

 

But over time he started to notice your timid behavior around others. You seemed to shy away from customers and co-workers alike. Avoiding eye contact as best you could. You sat beside him as you braided a dandelion bracelet around his wrist. He didn’t mean to catch you iff guard with his question. He just wanted to know.

 

“You don’t seem to talk to any of the other humans you work with. Is something the matter?”

 

“I don’t, uh, usually talk to anyone. I’m shy, that and they find my eyes a little alarming,” you replied softly. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. Your eyes? They looked as normal as any other humans.

 

“What do you mean?” He inquired as you finished the bracelet. You fidgeted with your hands, a small frown adorning your lips.

 

“People find them intimidating. They have a tendency to glow. That and i can read others emotions. People don’t like that, so they don’t really trust me” you explained softly. Tokoyami found it hard to believe that someone could be intimidated by you. You were incredibly kind with a purple soul, the color of a nurturer. You helped others.

 

Why would they fear you all because you could tell their emotions? Humans were strange creatures.

 

“I trust you,” he stated bluntly. You lifted your head, a hint of a smile forming on your lips. Tokoyami wasn’t sure why his heart fluttered in his chest. Or why he had the strongest urge to hold you close to provide further comfort. But he stopped himself.

 

You were a human. You had a soul that was still pure. He couldn’t let you become tinged by feeling love towards him. Your voice pulled him from his thoughts as you stood up.

 

“Thanks, Tokoyami. That means a lot,” you replied before disappearing into the shop. He sat alone, eyes glued to the door you had entered. He might no longer be the holiest of angels. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t your guardian angel from now on.


	4. Villain Hizashi x reader-Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your celebrating a victory with your fellow villains when Hizashi pulls you aside. Telling you he doesn’t like the way everyone’s treating you.’

(Since it’s a villain AU some of the characters personalities are flip flopped)

 

Anyone who looked upon the rowdy group on the five star hotel roof would think it was just the usual VIP party. But if you took a closer look you might start to notice some oddities. For one, everyone was wearing strange costumes. Not to mention the rubble and dust still coating most of them. They were far to drunk to really care.

 

One of those people was you. You stood beside kayame trying to coax her into handing over the bottle of champagne she held.

 

“Nooo! I don’t wanna, i’m still having fun!” She whined leaning her entire body weight against you. You burst into a fit of giggles as you finally pried it from her fingers. Trying to hold the glass further out of her reach. All the while Toshinori and Aizawa were laughing.

 

“Y/n, just give up. That light weight won’t give up the bottle. Might as well pacify her with it,” Aizawa commented. That got the raven haired woman riled up. 

 

“Light weight? Who’re you callin’ light weight you fink?!” She huffed turning her attention away from the champagne.

 

“You,” Aizawa retorted with a smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Come on you two. We’re celebrating. Stop fighting,” you scolded setting the champagne down on the table. Aizawa and Toshinori sat down on the couch across from you. You crossed one leg over the other, running a hand through your messy hair. You’d have to take a shower after this. You were absolutely covered in grit and dust.

 

“How about a toast?” Kayame questioned leaning onto the back of the couch. Reaching for the half full bottle and another one that sat untouched in the ice box in the center of the table.

 

“For what? We already toasted to wrecking an entire city,” you replied in bewilderment. There wasn’t much left to toast. And none of you were smashed enough to start toasting everything along with the kitchen toaster just yet.

 

“Cheers to Y/n! For helping us take out the Kamino District,” Kayame called. You were a little skeptical at her words. You didn’t help in the destruction of the district really. But you were the most needed part of the plan. Your quirk was booster, you helped prolong and even amplify other peoples quirks.

 

While All Might might still be incredibly strong, he did have a time limit. You came in handy when he needed to push that limit too. It also aided Aizawa since he could stare longer. Not to mention he didn’t experience pain during your boost. Kayame had a wider nock out radius and Hizashi’s voice could level an entire city while amplified.

 

All in all, you were an incredibly important piece. Though you were kept out of sight. They couldn’t have their number one asset being harmed or stolen away. Although now that youthought of Hizashi, where was the blond villain? He seemed to have vanished the second you had rented out the rooftop villa.

 

You glanced around the roof trying to spot where he’d wandered off to. Maybe he went into the small cottage with the bay windows? No, you’d have seen him if he was in there. He couldn’t have disappeared into thin air. It usually wasn’t like him to miss out on celebrations.

 

A hand atop your head drew your gaze upwards. Tilting your head back you came face to face with Hizashi. Wait, had he been standing behind you this whole time? How had you not spotted him?! You couldn’t help but giggle at your mistake.

 

“There you are. For a second i thought you went home early,” you smiled. He didn’t return the expression. Instead he motioned for you to follow him.

 

“Is something wrong?” You asked, eyes moving back to your friends in front of you. Aizawa and Kayame were becoming rather loud. The two villains having started a shot contest. You already knew who would win. Toshinori sat between them acting as referee.

 

You kind of wanted to see how this would end. Even if you knew the outcome it would be hilarious to watch no doubt. However Hizashi’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

 

“I want to talk to you. Is that a problem?” He snapped. You turned to face him. Brow furrowing at his tone. He was sure testy all of a sudden.

 

“Yeesh, why so grumpy?” You muttered standing up. Hizashi stood behind the back of the cottage. His hands in his pockets as he watched the lights on the edge of the roof twinkle. You strode over to stand across from him. Leaning against the wall as you waited for him to explain yourself.

 

“So, what’s with the sour mood? We just destroyed Kamino, you should be happy,” you grumbled. Why did he have to fo and ruin your mood? You were having fun.

 

“I didn’t like the way they were looking at you.”

 

His words caught you off guard. How they were looking at you? Did he mean the others?

 

“Relax, Hizashi. We were just having fun. Besides, they wouldn’t hurt me. We’ve known each other for years,” you defended. He finally turned to face you. Still as irritated as he was before.

 

“That’s not what i meant,” he shot back. Now you were just plain confused. What else could he mean? Was there some other they he meant?

 

“What?” You asked, hoping for better clarification. He sauntered over to you. Gently placing his hand above your head. You could feel your heart pounding against your ribcage. Sure, you’d had a crush on the man since forever.

 

But being this close to having something actually happen was a little...nerve racking. Was he just going to chew you out or was he making a move? His gaze flitted down to your lips before meeting your eyes. A hint of a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He leaned forward slowly.

 

Giving you enough time to pull away should you desire. Yet you remained where you were. Accepting the gentle kiss he gave you. It was sweet and short. But you wanted more.

 

However, he had already moved out of your reach. You broke into a pout as he cupped your cheek.

 

“You’re mine, sugar. Do you understand?” He questioned. You gave a shrug. Trying to control the butterflies in your stomach.

 

“Yes, but just incase i didn’t could you tell me again?” You questioned innocently. He shook his head, a smirk crossing his features.

 

“Of course.”

 

And with that he kissed you again. And again. And again. Until the first light of dawn began to show. By then you knew very well what he meant.


	5. Villain Shouji x reader-Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The reader comforts Shouji after he was wounded. Though they doubt he remembers them.’

(Based on the villain arc so i’m making most of class 1A bad guys. This also means that the league of villains are the good guys. Just a heads up)

 

 

The raid on the heroes support base wasn’t supposed to go like this. Deku and Bakugou were supposed to keep the pro-heroes at bay while Shouji and Kaminari collected the info on all the heroes weaknesses and personal life. Kaminari had taken some of the support sidekicks and technicians hostage. Rounding them up into one room. A back up plan to help them escape should the need arise. 

 

However, they hadn’t counted on Shigaraki and Toga showing up. The two heroes made the mission even more difficult, but at least Shouji got the data. Kaminari and him got separated at one point. Leaving Shouji to fight the heroes on his own. It didn’t end too well for him.

 

Shouji sat with his back to the wall. His breaths coming out in shaky pants. His skin pale and clammy as he tried to keep his composure. Two of his tentacles were partially disintegrated to reveal the muscles and tendons beneath. His costume was practically dyed red from how much he was bleeding.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out for. He needed medical attention. He had his eyes clenched shut. His jaw tensed as he tried to ignore the pain. His phone sat beside him.

 

The small red beacon blipping every few seconds. He wondered if anyone was going to respond to his SOS. A hand gently brushed against his shoulder startling him. He lashed out on instinct almost hitting you in the process. You felt your heart leap into your throat as you ducked. His fist cracking the wall above your head.

 

“It’s okay! I’m not here to hurt you,” you explained quickly. He eyed you warily. No doubt thinking you were here to arrest him or some such thing. You weren’t going to do any such thing. While you were never one to help villains, you were a healer.

 

-It was your job to make sure others survived fights. Even if they were a villain. You couldn’t let him die with a clear conscious. Besides, you’d known the villain since fourth grade. Though you knew he had little to no memory of you.

 

-Your shy nature prohibited you from introducing yourself. Your eyes trailed to his injured appendages. Hands hovering by your sides.

 

“You’re hurt. Would it be alright if i took a look?” You asked quietly. He glared at you but didn’t say no. He didn’t respond at all really. Your anxiety rose as you inched closer to observe the damage. Your eyes glowed a faint orange.

 

Words and percentages popping up in your vision. What they said wasn’t good at all. He wasn’t going to survive much longer. The injuries were serious themselves but he had lost far to much blood. Almost 30%. It was a miracle he wasn’t dead yet.

 

The muscle damage was almost as bad. Tendons had been disintegrated in half. Muscles ruptured and nerves deteriorated. In all honesty this was going to take almost all of your stamina to heal him. You reached a timid hand forward.

 

Your hands glowing a bright orange as you touched his wounded shoulder. He jerked almost instantly and you flinched away. Eyes wide in fear that he might attack you. His brow furrowed as he took his first steady breath in over fifteen minutes. His vision could focus somewhat as his gaze fell on you.

 

To be honest he had been in a daze for the past few minutes and had excepted his fate. That you were going to finish him off. Yet you didn’t look like a hero. The lab coat and green scrubs said otherwise. Not to mention you had given him some of his stamina back.

 

Wait, were you attempting to heal him? You were a support hero. Why on earth would you help him? He was pulled from his thoughts as you began to speak.

 

“Sorry, i should’ve warned you. It will sting a bit, but i’m just reversing the damage.”

 

He watched you with caution. He wasn’t to certain about trusting you, but he had no choice. You placed your hand back on his shoulder. Eyes glowing a solid orange as you stared down at his mutilated arms. Within seconds it began reforming.

 

Slowly but surely his strength returned as well. He actually felt better than when he had started. Just who were you? He tilted his head to the side. Trying to get a better look at you in the barely lit hallway.

 

He had seen your face from somewhere. He couldn’t quite place it though with the shadows distorting your features. The light from your eyes was barely enough to light up the space the both of you sat in. Your brow furrowed as you began to sweat. Lips pursed tightly as you concentrated.

 

That’s when he recognized you. He’d know that strained face anywhere. You had healed him on the playground in fifth grade. He’d fallen off the monkey bars and broken his leg. You’d immediately come to his aid.

 

Though kept quite most of the time. He had asked you your name and you had turned into a shy stammering mess. He tried to recall just what your quirk was exactly. It wasn’t technically a healing quirk. It was a time quirk!

 

Yes, that was it. You turned back time to reverse injuries. Though large injuries usually drained you. He could still see you passing out on the playground after fixing his leg. He had to carry you to the nurse.

 

His eyes fell on you as his skin returned to it’s naturally tanned self. Any sign of his open wound now gone. You let go of his arm, eyes returning to normal. You looked like you’d just run a marathon. You were sweaty and shaking.

 

You’d pushed yourself to the max to heal him completely. But why? He was a villain. You were apart of the League of Heroes. You would get into quite a bit of trouble for helping him.

 

“You should-you should get out of here. They’ll be, uh, they’ll be looking for you,” you mumbled attempting to stand up. You never even made it up onto your knees before you slumped forward. He wrapped his arms around you with ease. He gently ran his fingers through your hair. A smile tugging at his lips.

 

After all of that you were still worried about him. He truly did admire your generous nature. He had quite a crush on you all through middle school. He’d been sad to see you go to UA. He had hoped you’d go to the high school down the street with him so he could still see you.

 

But your paths had diverged long before that. You’d chosen the path or righteousness and he’d chosen evil. It was a shame. He’d have loved to have you by his side. He’d have treated you like royalty and spoiled you senseless.

 

If only he had tried to get to know you. Maybe convince you to join him. Then a thought crossed his mind. Why not just take you now? He was a villain after all.

 

He could do whatever he wanted. He broke into this base, he could certainly take you with him. The longer he thought about it the more he liked the idea. You would be an asset to the villain cause. And if anyone dared touched you, well.

 

They wouldn’t live that much longer. He looked over his newly healed arm. Flexing it once or twice to make certain it worked properly. Not that he doubted your skills. He just wanted to know if he could use it fully after being healed.

 

He held you to his chest like a child. Smiling to himself as he used one of his webbed arms to hold you in place all the while shielding you.

 

“I do apologize, Y/n. But i can’t just let you go. You’re far to precious to give up,” he rumbled gazing down at your unconscious form.

 

“I promise, i’ll take care of you better than anyone ever could.”


	6. Shinsou x reader-You’re my hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Shinsou with a girlfriend who always cuddles him when he gets home, loving him for hours, playing with his hair etc. loves to cook him meals as well.’

(I’m making him a starting out pro-hero since you’re living together. So he’s about 20-21 in this)

You are the most beautiful angel he has ever recieved. He’s just starting out as a pro-hero so the hours are long, grueling, and the villains are just as awful. So it isn’t any surprise when he comes home battered and bruised. Sore from being thrown around by super strength quirks, or stopping petty thieves in their tracks. But you’re always there waiting for him. 

Honestly? He thought you’d have left him by now. He feels guilty for leaving you alone for long hours. Only to come home exghausted, grimey, and wounded. He thought the strain alone would push you away. 

Yet here you are. Ready to kiss his bruised hands, to rub the aches away, and hold him all night long so he would know he was protected. He has little to no time to make himself food in between his hero work and filling out paper work. So to come home to you, having made a delicious meal. He practicly melts. 

He always helps make breakfast every day. He doesn’t care if he is late. He is going to help you make the meals! He doesn’t want you to feel like you’re the only one who cooks. On weekends he’ll also help with making lunch. 

Whenever he comes home and is to weak to speak. Having seen something awful or just suffering from the strains of his work he knows who’s arms he can run to. He’s cried on your shoulder more times than he can count. And each and every time you talk to him softly. Running your fingers through his hair soothingly. 

Afterwards when you both go to bed. You’ll spoon him from behind. Singing the songs you both love. Some are lullabies, others you’ve danced in the frontroom to. It always manages to lull him to sleep. 

If not calm him down enough to rest. You sneak attack him every chance you get. Hugging him from behind. Popping up from under his arm to kiss his jaw or lips. Ruffling his hair. 

It honestly makes him smile. Ever single time. Without fail. The thing that makes his heart beat the fastest. The one thing that is garaunteed to make him feel like the most important person is the world. 

Is when you tell him he’s your hero. 

You had fallen off of a chair while you were cleaning. He had managed to catch you in time but you both wound up as a heap on the floor. The little half smile you do as you tilt your head. Your arms around his neck as you nuzzle his nose with yours. 

“You’re my hero Shinsou!”

He didn’t realize he had started crying when you told him that. Yes, he’d heard those words plenty of times from civilians. He’d been told that by his friends and fellow heroes. 

But for those words to come from you?

You had instantly sat up. Cupping his face as you rubbed his cheeks with your thumbs.

“I’m sorry. Are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

That loving tone in your voice. The way you held his face so tenderly only made the tears fall faster. You truly loved him. You had chosen to live with him. Share his life. Take care of him. You saw him as your hero. But in all honesty...

“Y/n, i’m not the hero. Because you? You’re the real hero. And i’m so glad you came to my rescue,” he smiled. His shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back the sobs racking his chest. They weren’t sad sobs. Far from it. He was just so happy. 

You loved him. You truly loved him. And he loved you just as much. Your eyes widened as you gazed down at your boyfriend. His smile only broadening as he placed a kiss to one of your palms. 

“You’re my hero, Y/n.”

You couldn’t help the grin that was forming. He was so sappy sometimes. But he was your sappy boyfriend. You kissed his forehead. Brushing his hair back as you shook your head. 

“We can be eachother’s heroes Hitoshi. I’ll always have your back.”


	7. Vampire Aizawa x reader-Flower Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You have a crush on the vampire that lives in the forest near your village. However he refuses your advances, until a secret about yourself is revealed.’

Aizawa never really cared for the small village on the edge of the woods. The people never bothered him and he didn’t bother them. He did, however, protect the village from other supernatural beings. Not because he cared, far from it. He simple didn’t like sharing his territory with anyone else.

 

That was the only reason. Most definetely. As for blood, he took most of his from the animals in the forest he lived in. He hated the prospect of having to drink from a human. The thought disgusted him.

 

Plus it kept his existance on the down low. He didn’t think anyone knew he was here. Yes, some might find the small cabin he had created. But most people walked past it. It had been ages since any of the villagers had interacted with him.

 

He thought they had long since forgotten about him. Which is why he was so surprised to find a hankerchief in the middle of a clearing. It was neatly folded. Left on a rock in the warm sunlight. He was skeptical at first.

 

Believing someone had forgotten it. He picked it up to look for any initials. Not that he would return it. He was jst curious as to what idiot left it behind. He didn’t find any initials but he did find a string of white carnations stitched along the border.

 

Someone had to have left it behind. It was far to beautiful. He left it where it was thinking perhaps the person would be back. Yet the next day it was still there. And the next.

 

And the day after that. After a week he decided to keep it. If not for use, then at least to admire the handiwork. He was even more surprised when another item turned up on the same rock. It was a Gardenia, with a simple grey scarf left with it.

 

He was suspicious now. Was someone leaving things for him? Or perhaps someone else? Either way, he was much more catious when he moved about the woods. Attempting to remain hidden from the human eye.

 

He left the hankerchief with the scarf. Hoping the person would take it back. He was not looking to be befriended. Nor did he want anything to do with a human. He would pass by the clearing every once in a while to see if whoever it was had taken their gifts back.

 

They didn’t.

 

He gave in more out of irritation than anything. He couldn’t let the idiot waste their supplies by leaving perfectly useful items out to be destroyed by weather or nature. So he begrudginly took both the scarf and hankerchief with him. The Gardenia long since withered away. It became a routine to find little items left out on the rock.

 

A flower accompanying most. He was a little confused by the plants purpose. Until he remembered when he was younger. They were used to express things. It took him forever to remember what each one meant.

 

But when he did he was thrown for a loop. A human had fallen for him? No! This wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all. He couldn’t let that happen. He had already learned his lesson.

 

Humans were mortal. They aged. They died. He’d be alone to repeat the cycle.

 

A bouquet of lavender with a leather necklace. A single intricately designed pendant, carved from wood attached to it. He glared at the items. Hoping that maybe somehow it would make this person stop. He didn’t want this.

 

He didn’t want to fall in love. Maybe he should stop coming. Ignore your advances and gifts. Yet he had tried that before and you never took them back. Maybe if he scared you?

 

No, that would only cause the villagers to panic. Next thing he’d know he’d be hunted. That was the last thing he wanted. He could try and reason with you. Break your heart or whatever.

 

Tell you that it was a childish fantasy. Something stupid that could never happen. Yes, that seemed more reasonable. He caught you the evening you were leaving one of your gifts. Or perhaps you wanted him to catch you.

 

“What do you believe you’re doing?” He questioned. You almost jumped out of your skin. You had been trying o get him to show up but you didn’t hear him coming. You really should be more careful. You turned to face him, giving a small smile.

 

Well, now was a better time than never to confront the man. Aizawa froze, gaze fixated on your appearance. An elf? He thought they had died off long ago. He hadn’t seen one since...he couldn’t quite remember. Maybe a millenia?

 

“I’ve been trying to meet you but you didn’t seem to want to meet me,” you stated shakily. You weren’t going to lie about your intentions. You had known about his existance ever since you arrived in the village. You knew he protected the people. He had a kind heart, you could tell.

 

You admired him, and had grown fond of him. You wanted to give romance a try. I mean, you hadn’t exactly dated in a while. Nobody really seemed to want to have an elf as a companion. You weren’t certain if it was your slightly odd appearance or just the fact you weren’t human.

 

You knew it probaby wasn’t polite to annoy the man. But, you truly did find him interesting. Even if you didn’t know him too well. You could at least befriend him if he didn’t return your intentions.

 

“I see, so you’ve been trying to meet me. And might i ask why?” He asked bluntly. He was attempting to keep an emotionless facade. Meanwhile you were trying not to smile at him. He was wearing the scarf you had made.

 

“Ah, well, i know it’s probably quite a crude way to ask. But, i was wondering if perhaps i could court you,” you replied with a smile. You held out the flower you held. A single tulip. He was silent for quite a while and you started to feel your courage waver. You hadn’t dated in a while.

 

Your tactics were rusty. Maybe this was to forward? But how else would you have gained his attention?

 

“You want to court me?” He repeated in a questioning tone. You nodded, your arm dropping. You held the tulip at your side holding your breath.

 

“This won’t end well, elf,” he scoffed holding his palm out. You broke into a wide grin as you handed the flower over.

 

“It’s Y/n, not elf.”

 

“....Aizawa.”

 

 

 

Bonus content:

White carnation-represents innocent love.

 

Gardenia-represents purity, sweetness and secret love.

 

Lavender-represents admiration, solitude, and beauty.

 

Tulip-signifies a declaration of love.


	8. Thirteen x reader-Space cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Thirteens S/O comes to UA’s carreer day, however no one realizes that they’re Thirteens S/O.’

The school UA, was hosting a small career day. Booths were set up around the cafeteria show casing all sorts of jobs. Ranging from pro-heroes(of course), to social workers, interpreters, artists, chefs, paramedics, and many more. You currently stood at your booth. The small board filled with pictures taken with your helmet cam.

 

A pair of your old gloves and an outdated helmet sitting out on the tablecloth. In bold silver letters on the top of your board, was the word Astronaut. You repaired satellites, a few space stations, and had helped set up the base on the moon alongside a few of the other nations. You were currently wearing white sweatpants. A black tank top with the Jaxa logo on it.

 

With a white jacket tied around your waist. With black clunky boots to finish off your outfit. You’d had quite a few students come by to listen to your stories and ask hundreds of questions. Thirteen, your married spouse of five years, wandered by. Seeing as you were currently unoccupied.

 

“Y/n! How has it been so far? I know the students can be a little brash,” they stated worriedly. You almost laughed. Gō was always attempting to protect you. Even in the most mundane environment. It was a sweet gesture and you always took it to heart.

 

Even if they were shorter than you, they were willing to take on the world. And you would do the same in a heartbeat.

 

“No, they’ve been really nice. Especially, ah, what was his name? Kirishima! He wanted to know how many moon rocks i had,” you smiled. That seemed to help ease Gō’s anxiety a little bit. A group of three kids waved to the marshmallow of a pro-hero. No doubt some of their students.

 

“Thirteen! Is this a friend of yours?” A girl with a short pixie cut questioned. From the small pink cheeks of hers you could tell it must be Ururuka. She was one of Gō’s favorite students.

 

“Yes, they are! Children, meet Y/n,” Gō replied gesturing to you. The pink haired girl with yellow horns stared at you in awe. She had to be Mina. Nobody else could be that adorably pink.

 

“You’re really an astronaut? What’s it like in space? Is it big? Is it scary?!”

 

“It’s cold, even with my suite on. Though it’s mostly because of my quirk. And space is really big. I sometimes lose the horizon, and that’s when it gets scary,” you said leaning back against your table.

 

“Your quirk?” Ururuka and Mina inquired in unison.

 

“I have Hyper senses. I can feel up to six to nine feet around me. As well as see farther than any human, and hear and all that,” you explained. The green headed boy, probably Izuku if you guessed, hadn’t spoken yet. He seemed deep in thought as he mumbled to himself. He was staring at your tank top. More importantly your name tag.

 

“Y/n Jū-san. Isn’t that Thirteen’s last name?” Izuku questioned. You felt a pang of confusion. Then you realized. So Gō hadn’t told them you were married? The bashful little marshmellow must’ve been to shy to admit it.

 

You glanced over to where the pro-hero stood. Nervously twiddling with there thumbs as they avoided looking at you. You didn’t have to look to know they were blushing. You could feel it from here.

 

“Yes, it is. I believe that’s because we’re married,” you explained with a broad smile. Gō’s blush only worsened at your words.

 

“Oh my gosh that’s so cute! An astronaut fell in love with a galaxy!” Mina fawned. You had never thought about it that way before. In a sense, it was true. After trying on the gloves and helmet and asking a few more questions the trio left. Leaving you and your spouse alone for the moment.

 

“By the way. What Mina says is true. You are the by far the most beautiful galaxy i’ve seen,” you smirked glancing down at your tiny star system. They were cupping their collar as one might their cheeks. Almost resembling a flustered anime girl.

 

“And you’re the only astronaut i’d ever want to find me,” Gō mumbled. You almost laughed. They were always shy in their comments. But you had heard them none the less. They were always shy in their comments. But you had heard them none the less.

 

“I’m glad. Otherwise i’d have to beat up another astronaut.”

 

“Y/n!”

 

“What?!”


	9. Mermaid Jeanist x reader-Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tsunagu discovers a necklace that’s rather beautiful and decides to keep it. However he quickly regrets it when it brings something dark with it.’

Tsunagu, didn’t know what the pendant he found was. Nor did he have any idea what he was getting into. He found the necklace in the bottom of a sunken ship wreck. He wasn’t certain what it was. He knew it was probably pirate related.

 

He had found plenty of sunken pirate ships before. It was shiny, golden, and intriguing. What mermaid wouldn’t want to add it to their collection of do-hickys? So he put it on, and immediatly panicked when a pulse was sent out from it. He thought about taking it off, but nothing else happened.

 

He didn’t feel cursed or like he was affected by any sort of magic. At least none that he could detect. He would soon regret his decision on leaving it on. Especially when the black sails of a pirate ship darkened the waters he once called home. It was easy for you to capture the mer-man.

 

He didn’t even seem aware that your ship had arrived in the warm waters. Although getting him on deck was the real problem. For one, he was exceptionally strong. Not to mention the six foot tail attached to him. It took some time but you finally got him restrained.

 

You kneeled down on one knee. Eyes skimming over dazzling blue eyes, high cheekbones, sun bleached blond hair, and a well toned body. He was absolutely beautiful. Though the situation was a little odd.

 

“My, my, my. This was defintely not what i expected,” you chuckled gently cupping his chin. He glared up at you, baring sharp fangs in a menacing sneer.

 

“Who would expect that a mermaid would be my soulmate?” You hummed. His eyes widened in disbelief as he jerked his head away.

 

“What’re you talking about?!” He snapped. You reached forward turning the pendant over between your gloved fingers.

 

“The necklace you’re wearing, love. It was enchanted to find my one and only. The pulse it sent out? That was for me to find you. Though i didn’t think you’d have a tail. But i’m not dissapointed, you’re gorgous.”

 

He actually attempted to bite you. His eyes flashing a bright gold. You couldn’t help but grin.

 

“And feisty! Isn’t it just my lucky day?” You smiled ruefully. The crew surrounding you let out a low chuckle. The sound sending chills down Tsunagu’s spine. You didn’t look like any sailor’s he had seen. Or pirates for that matter. You wore dark black and maroon uniforms. Varying in different fashions but all wearing the same symbol. A fanged whirpool devoruing a ship.

 

“Who are you?” He questioned warily. He knew he shouldn’t have gone through that wreckage. Human artifacts only brought misery. He wouldn’t be in this mess now if his curiosity hadn’t gotten the better of him. You stood up, motioning gradiously to the ship and crew around you.

 

“I’m Y/n Charbdyis, Captain of the Bloody Baron. And you, my love, have just become my prized treasure.”


	10. Barista Toshinori x reader-Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Toshinori’s been working as a barista for quite some time, yet every time you come in he can’t seem to recall how to do anything right.’

Toshinori had been doing this for at least fifteen years. He was beyond experienced and practically a pro. So why did he struggle to make your drink to your liking whenever you came in? At first he thought maybe it was just stress from a long day. Yet his hands never fumbled when he made the customers drink before you.

 

And he didn’t mess up with the person behind you. It takes him a little while to see the symptoms. Heart racing, flushed face, stumbling over his words, almost dropping your drink multiple times. He had a crush on you. It was so stupid!

 

One look at you and he was suddenly a nervous teenager again. He shouldn’t be so nervous. You wouldn’t be interested in him. He was obviously not the best looking anymore. You were far to beautiful to fall for a skeleton like him.

 

Eventually he stopped messing up around you. He was managing small conversations too! He considered it a step forward. Though he didn’t try anything. Meanwhile you knew full well what was going on.

 

You had found the scrawny man absolutely adorable. He seemed to be easily flustered just by your presence. It was kind of sweet knowing he was nervous because he liked you. You had made it your goal to see how far you could push him. Nothing to brash, just a few gentle nudges to try and make him blush.

 

It wasn’t that hard. You leaned against the smile giving a small smile. Your plan for today already forming.

 

“How are you doing today Toshi?”

 

The man’s cheeks flushed bright red at the nickname. He tried to appear unphased but it was obvious he was going into shy mode.

 

“I’m doing just fine, and yourself?”

 

“Not the best, but my days looking up now that i get to see you.”

 

His entire face down to his neck was red. That was a new accomplishment. Not to mention he looked even cuter than before.

 

“Ah, we-well, just your usual for today?” He replied turning away to grab one of the cups. You tried not to laugh as you nodded.

 

“Yep! For here, if you don’t mind,” you replied cheerfully. Now, you weren’t torturing him for the fun of it. You actually had a goal in mind. You were going to ask him out. You’d been coming in for a while and he was actually exceptionally sweet.

 

He was around your age and he had listened to you rant about work more often than not. You’d grown to become friends over the past few months. Or at least, you considered him your friend. His hands were unsteady as he tried to get the creamer ready while your cup filled up. The machine dinged and he went to stop it.

 

Only to pour most of the creamer onto the counter. His eyes widened as he grabbed a towel. Trying to clean up the mess while he still held the tilted creamer cup. He was leaning to get the side of the counter and the mug was starting to tip. You grabbed the creamer mug before he could pour more onto the counter. Gently setting it down as he froze up.

 

“How about we just relax for a few seconds. My drink is hot anyways and could use a second to cool down,” you said with a hint of amusement.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry. I usually don’t-i’m more capable-i apologize,” he stammered, his head bowing as he tried to hide his face. You felt a pang of guilt shoot through your heart. You hadn’t meant to make him feel ashamed.

 

“Toshinori, it’s okay. I was being rude and distracting you. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine,” you frowned.

 

“I think your drink is cool enough now. Do you still want the creamer in it?” He asked pointing to the mug in front of you. You nodded, handing it to him. He managed to finally fix your drink. Sliding it across to you as he attempted to walk away.

 

“Wait! Can we restart our meeting I messed this whole thing up and made you feel bad. That wasn’t my intention. I did have a goal,” you explained. He paused, eyes still down cast as he waited for you to continue.

 

“Hi, Toshinori. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me this weekend? If i hadn’t messed you up i was going to ask for your number instead. But i think i owe you an apology,” you confessed sheepishly.

 

His head snapped up as stunned teal eyes met yours. You wanted to go on a date? Wait, you were going to get his number? He felt his heart hammering against his ribs.

 

“If not i understand, it wasn’t very nice of me to tease you,” you said softly. You had kind of screwed up your chance. He probably wouldn’t want to go.

 

“Er, i, yes. Dinner sounds nice,” he smiled. You blinked, surprised by his quick response. Usually he’d be all a stutter. This time, it was your turn to blush. Though you were beaming with joy as you spoke.

 

“Great! How about Saturday evening at six? There’s this great little diner i know just a few blocks over. We can exchange numbers too, to keep up on the details.”

 

“Then it’s a date! Er, dinner. I know it’s probably not a da-“

 

“A dinner date, then, Toshinori. And i expect to see you on time. No running away,” you laughed handing him the piece of paper with you number on it. He felt his stomach flip flop. He was really going on a date with you. This was really going to happen. The two of you might actually become more than just friends.


	11. Bakugou x reader-Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Katsuki with a stubborn, spoiled, kind, and loyal crush.’

To be honest Katsuki didn’t have the slightest clue why he liked you. You’d both always wind up butting heads at the end of the day. You never seemed at all interested in him. In fact you seemed to hate him. That was fine by him, he hated you too.

 

And yet whenever he saw you...his heart would start to pound and his stomach would flutter and he turns into a blushing mess.

 

He hated it. He hated it so much.

 

He tried to justify that he shouldn’t like you. You were always rude to him. Making snarky comments about his hair and temper. You always had the latest clothes, phone, gossip. If it was new and shiny you had it.

 

You were uppity and self-centered in his eyes. But he couldn’t deny the good aspects of you either. You always fed the stray cats that lived around the school. Sneaking extra treats into your back pack so you could feed them on your way home. You were kind towards Deku and his nerd friends.

 

Helping them when they didn’t understand certain subjects. Or encouraging them to do their best. It irked him that you would rather hang around that green headed freak than him.

 

Wait, no. He didn’t care. He doesn’t like you. He’s not jealous or anything!

 

He didn’t find how you stood up for you friends admirable. Or the fact that you backed down at the sports festival after Shinsou used you was incredibly brave. If not stupid in his opinion. He didn’t find you cute when you were angry. Or beautiful when you were doing something you were passionate about.

 

He would never say you were amazing when for caring so deeply for others. He would never like someone like you. Who was he kidding? He had fallen head over heels for you. And he couldn’t do anything to change that.

 

Well, maybe one thing.

 

You sat with Izuku and the rest of your friends at your usual lunch table. Chatting happily about your upcoming English test. Present mic had made it a project so all you had to do was speak a few sentences. Nothing to hard about it.

 

“Hey! Y/n!” Bakugo shouted as he approached you. He looked as grumpy as he always did. A scowl adorning his face as he came to a stop beside you. You barely batted an eyelash as you responded.

 

“What is it spike for brains?”

 

“Shut up! I wanted to ask you something, you good for nothing spoiled brat!” He shouted. It barely phased you. You had grown used to his insults by now. It seemed he had a new one every day.

 

“Okay, so ask me and leave.”

 

His eye twitched with irritation. But what happened next perplexed you. His cheeks flushed a dark pink as he glanced away. Mumbling something under his breath.

 

“What was that spikes?”

 

“I SAID WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!”

 

You sat stunned for a few seconds as you stare at him. Bakugo katsuki...was asking you out?

 

“You just going to sit there with your mouth open brat?! Why did i even a-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, i’ll go out with you.”

 

“...oh.”


	12. Toshinori x Reader-Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘All Might surpising his hero wife at her work with a large ammount of flowers for their anniversary.’

Today was the same as any other. You got up, kisses Toshinori goodbye, and headed out to work. You went to your scheduled meetings, responded to emergency calls. There wasn’t anything special about it if you were honest. Just an ordinary Tuesday.

 

You had barely got to spend any time in your agency you were so busy. When you finally did return to your office you were covered in soot and grime. Most of it from the debris you were evading earlier during your chase with a villain.

 

“How’d it go?” Nel, your assistant called as you brushed yourself off. She sat at her desk typing away on her laptop. You shrugged trying to clean to chunks of cement from your hair.

 

“Just fine, no fatalities and only two injured. One of which was the villain,” you replied with a smile. She leaned back in her seat giving you a hopeful look.

 

“Alright, so can we pack up and go now? I have a dinner reservation with my sister and her friends,” she hummed. You shook your head stretching your arms over your head.

 

“I have one more meeting before we can both go home.”

 

“Oh! I forgot, i think i saw your husband here earlier,” she said standing up. Your brows furrowed in confusion. Toshinori had visited? He had school today, he had to teach. He shouldn’t have come in the middle of the day.

 

Even if he did have a lunch break, your agency was twenty minutes away from the school. Nel could see your confusion and broke into a giggle.

 

“You will not believe what he brought with him.”

 

“What was it?” You questioned. You couldn’t recall needing anything and he usually waited for you to come home to give you gifts. You tried to remember if anything special was coming up. It was the middle of May, there weren’t any holidays you could think of.

 

“Come on, i’ll show you,” she grinned motioning for you to follow her. When you arrived at your office you were in for a surprise. Your entire desk was overflowing with flowers. Chocolate kisses laid neatly in front of your desk forming what appeared to be words. 

 

“Wait, the kisses spell something out,” you mumbled taking a few cautious steps forward.

 

“What does it say?” Nel questioned. You walked around your desk, a smile already forming as the words became more legible.

 

“It says, This took way to much time!” You laughed. Your eyes trailed over the wide expanse of flowers. You were smiling so wide your cheeks were starting to hurt. Sometimes Toshinori was far to sweet. Why go through all this trouble?

 

A glimpse of blue caught your attention. There was a small booklet tied with a bow in your desk seat. Opening it you found pictures upon pictures of when you first started dating, your engagement, wedding, leading all the way up until today.

 

“Of course!” You groaned gentle wacking the book against your forehead. How could you forget today of all days?!

 

“What is it?” Nel asked. You tucked the book under your arm checking your watch.

 

“Today’s our anniversary!”

 

-

 

When you arrived home you came arrived to a candle lit dinner. The full romantic setting, slow dancing, sweet talk. All of it ending with a movie and cuddling on the couch. You sat curled against Toshinori’s side. His arm wrapped securely around your shoulders as the movie played.

 

“Did you get the flowers?” He inquired glancing down at you. You nodded, smiling up at him.

 

“Yes, But you didn’t have to do all that, Toshinori,” you hummed resting your chin on his shoulder. He arched an eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. Did you not like it?”

 

“Of course i did! It was sweet,” you defended. He gave a chuckle as he leaned his head on yours.

 

“I’d honestly just be happy with you,” you hummed snuggling closer to him. It was nice to spend the evening in with him after months of busy schedules.

 

“Can’t you allow me to spoil you once in a while?” He pouted moving his hand down to your side. You realized what he was doing to late. He had already pinned you to the couch cushions tickling you without mercy.

 

“Toshi, no stop!” You laughed trying to swat his hands away. However he wasn’t about to surrender so easily.

 

“Not until you agree i can spoil you!” He grinned leaning over you to shower your face with kisses. You were on the verge of tears you were laughing so hard.

 

“Okay, okay! You can spoil me sometimes! Now let go,” you shrieked. He placed a final kiss against your nose, grinning at you.

 

“I love you Y/n.”

 

“Yeah, well i love you more,” you replied sticking your tongue out. He shook his head at your childishness. A chuckle leaving him as he helped you sit back upright.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yep! And you know why?” You questioned raising your hand up to try and smooth out his messy hair.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re my hero,” you said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled you into his lap, holding you to his chest.

 

“And you’re mine.”


	13. Kaibara x reader-Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After a day outside in the snow the two of you cuddle up to watch a movie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Requested by Kittynationo8.’

You had woken up to find the world covered in a blanket of white. The entire school was abuzz with energy at the frosty wonderland outside. Class 1B and 1A had been having a snowball fight all day. The war raging on no matter how many people surrendered or went down in the snow banks. You were pretty much soaked through your clothes from all the snowballs by lunch time.

 

And Sen was in even worse condition. Bakugou had actually hurled a water battle at him which lead to the both of you retreating to the dorms. Once you had changed into dry and warm clothes Sen was pretty much glued to your side. Grumpy mumbles leaving him whenever you suggested he use a blanket instead of you for warmth. You had chosen a safer, and more warmer activity.

 

You were having a movie marathon in your room. Cuddled together on your bed with mounds of pillows and blankets. Sen was still attached to you. One arm wrapped around your waist as he snuggled against your shoulder. You weren’t even certain he was paying attention.

 

“Feeling any better? I don’t want you to catch a cold,” you frowned sitting upright. He sputtered in protest at his pillow moving. Looking up at you with a grumpy pout.

 

“I’m fine, but i just got comfortable. Why do you keep moving?” He mumbled rolling onto his side with his arms open to welcome you back. You broke into a smile booping his nose.

 

“I want to sit up, my ribs were getting sore,” you replied. He let his arms drop as he frowned up at you.

 

“But you’re warm.”

 

“Get another blanket,” you teased. He shook his head propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“But a blanket isn’t you,” he huffed. You reached behind you for a fuzzy blanket wrapping it securely around him. He didn’t argue as you did. Merely let you do as you pleased.

 

“There, now you’ll be warm.”

 

“What about my face?” He replied. You arched an eyebrow in question.

 

“What about it?”

 

“It’s still cold.”

 

“And?” You smirked. You knew where this was going. Sen loved receiving kisses. Any excuse he got he would ask for one.

 

“Kisses would probably help it warm up,” he stated bluntly. You tried not to giggle. With Sen’s serious personality and expression most people wouldn’t expect him to be cuddly. Or needy for that matter.

 

“Alright, i’ll give you a few kisses. But i really want to watch the movie.”

 

He broke into a smile as you leaned over to pepper his face in kisses. Occasionally stealing a kiss from his lips. He was much more happy when you finished. Curling into the blanket you had wrapped him in.

 

“Now are you better?”

 

“Much better. Thank you, Y/n.”

 

“He placed his head in your lap as he turned to face the TV. Both of your attention returning to the movie at hand. You didn’t even realize when he fell asleep. Not until you heard the soft snoring.

 

“Sen?” You asked softly. Your only response was another quiet snore. You couldn’t help but smile as you ran your fingers through his hair. His cheek was smushed against your leg as he dozed. Making him look ridiculous but adorable.

 

“Sleep tight, Sen,” you whispered turning the movie’s volume down. The snow outside had started falling again. The students retreating back to their dorms to warm up. The movie ended in another half hour. Afterwards you curled up beside Sen.

 

Pulling your quilt over the both of you. You lay happily snuggled in a bundle of warmth beside your boyfriend. Who had briefly woken up to make sure you weren’t going to abandon him when you moved. You nuzzled closer to him, placing a kiss to his cheek as you settled into bed.

 

All in all it was a perfect end to a perfect day.


	14. Chizome x reader-Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Stain with an S/o that has a love quirk. They helps him with his vigilantie work.’

Chizome and you had been dating ever since you graduated high school. Watching each others backs as you tried to defend the streets you lived in. When Chizome took his vigilantism to the next level you went along. Though you didn’t always agree on the heroes he deemed unworthy, you helped him. You wanted him to succeed in his goals and if it meant luring a few heroes to their untimely doom, oh well.

 

Your quirk wasn’t strong, nor was it flashy. You could make anyone attracted to you. Not precisely lustful, just infatuated by your beauty. Like a child with a shiny object. Your vigilante name? Cupid.

 

Anyone who saw you would instantly mistake you for a hero. The light pinks and whites of your costume gave you the appearance of innocence. Your height helped you with this as well, since you were on the shorter side. Chizome often teases you for this but he adores you.

 

Together the two of you are unstoppable. You lure in the heroes with sweet talk and your quirk. Chizome then proceeds to slice and dice. Though he’d never let you get too close. He knows you’re strong but he refuses to chance letting you get hurt.

 

You’re the Bonnie and Clyde of todays society. Often playing the damsel in distress. Heroes know better than to get to close to Cupid. But the instant they lay eyes on you they’re smitten. Tensei Iida had been one of your recent victims.

 

It was all to easy. Begging him for help with wide puppy dog eyes. The hero was enraptured in an instant. He never saw Chizome behind him until it was far to late.

 

He left you home when Iida Tenya fought him and he was captured. But he wasn’t in jail for long. You had the guards wrapped around your finger in seconds. Giggles and smiles easily penetrating any mental barrier they hoped to build up. Chizome was free in no time. Pressing a kiss to your forehead with a wide grin.

 

Bonnie and Clyde had struck again. And no one could stand in your way.


	15. Aizawa x reader-Wounded hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Aizawa with a cat quirked S/o, angst after the USJ attack.’

You were at work when you got the call. There had been an attack at USJ and Aizawa had been severely wounded. You had almost dropped to your knees at the news. You knew Aizawa’s work was dangerous but to be attacked in his own school? 

You weren’t sure how you got to the hospital. You might’ve run half the wya there and took the bus, or maybe you just walked. You were far to numb to remember. You stood in the waiting room on the third story of the hospital. Hugging yourself tightly as you paced in a short line. 

Your tail flicked back and forth near your ankles as you walked. Your heart hadn’t stopped pounding ever since you got the call. He was still in surgery and they couldn’t tell you much other than, ‘His face had taken blunt force trama. It takes time to reshape the bones.’

Reshape the bones? How badly had he been wounded? Had someone entirely destroyed his face? Would you even recognize him when they were done? And what about his arm?

They told you his elbow had been practically dissolved. Would they have to amputate or place a prosthetic joint in it’s place? Anxiety after anxiety flooded your mind the longer you waited. You had arrived at noon at it was almost nine thirty at night. 

You nearly leaped up onto the ceiling when someone tapped your shoulder. You turned, hoping to see a doctor. Instead you found Hizashi with his arms outstretched. You practically crushed him with your grip. Tears budding in your eyes that you hadn’t known you were holding in. 

He had been busy trying to fill out reports and give his statements to the police. He hadn’t been able to break away to come see you both until now. However the nurse had informed him his friend was still in the operation room. He could only imagine how you must be feeling. Aizawa was like a brother to him but you? 

You were the love of his life and Aizawa was yours. You must be going through absolute hell. Hizashi pulled you close rubbing your back trying to offer words of comfort. 

“Hey, Y/n. It’s gonna be okay. Aizawa’s tough, he’ll pull through no problem,” he stated softly. You shook your head burying your face in his shoulder. 

“But what if he’s not? They won’t tell me anything. Even if they do they don’t make any sense. He’s been in there so long, what if he isn’t the same?” You whispered hoarsely. You were trying to keep the sobs at bay. Trying to remain somewhat composed. You didn’t want to break down, not while Aizawa was still hurt. You had to stay strong for him.

“Ah, Aizawa will always look scruffy. Watch, when he comes out he’ll be as good as new. I know one of the healers here, she’s doing all she can to help him out,” Hizashi smiled reassuringly. However you didn’t feel the least bit better. 

-Time skip-2 days later-

Aizawa was only briefly aware of the pain. It was dull throb throughout his entire body. The pain was worst in his face and right arm. It took him a second to even process that he was in a hospital room. All assortments of machines were beeping, chirping, and clicking. All the noises annoying and taxing on his ears. 

However there was one sound that was all to familiar to him. A soft purr that belonged to the one person he desperately wanted to see. He shifted slightly, doing his best to look down at you. You were curled against his side, careful to avoid his injuries. You were sound asleep. 

One hand resting on his chest over his heart. He wondered if you had done that on purpose. Perhaps you were scared that his heart would falter while you slept. He sluggishly brought his arm up to stroke your head. Only to find it in a full fledge cast. 

He would’ve attempted to use his other hand but it appeared that one was in a cast too. It was frustrating when all he wanted to do was hold you close. The attack at USJ was terrifying. Yes, he managed to stay somewhat calm for the students. But the thought of never coming back to you had filled him with terror. 

He wasn’t at all used to feeling like that. He hadn’t been that scared in a long while. Footsteps sounded from the hallway as Hizashi appeared in the doorway. His eyes lit up upon seeing his best friend awake. 

“Yo, Aizawa glad to see you’re alive!”

“How long have i been unconscious?” Aizawa rasped. He wasn’t surprised that his voice sounded awful. He was just more taken aback by the fact he could speak at all. After the nomu grabbed his head he was certain it had broken his neck. Guess not. 

“About two days. Don’t worry, the students are fine. The school’s allowing a brief break so they can cope,” hizashi replied plopping down in the seat beside him. Aizawa glanced down at you. Brow furrowing as far as it could with all the bandages wrapped around his face and head. He felt like he was being suffocated. Hizashi followed his gaze with a kind hearted smile. 

“Y/n hasn’t left the hospital once while you’ve been laid up. I’ve had to talk her down from going into full blown panic mode. You had her worried,” he commented. You stirred at the mention of your name. Eyes opening to groggily survey your surroundings. You sat up, rubbing your eyes in confusion. 

“Hizashi who’re you talking t-“ you trailed off as you realized that Aizawa was awake. You practically broke the poor man a second time as you hugged him. 

“I’m going to give you two some space. See you later!” He waved making his escape out the door. You were peppering his face in kisses. Not giving a care in the world over the bandages hiding most of his face still. All that you cared about was that he was alive and awake. 

“I was scared you weren’t going to wake up. Are you alright? Are you in pain?” You questioned pulling away. Your fingers ghosted against the side of his face. To afraid to cup his cheeks but at the same time needing to hold him. His response was curt and blunt per usual. 

“I’m fine.”

That made your blood run cold. He was obviously lying. You could tell even with his face hidden behind gauze. Aizawa knew he had messed up in his response by the expression on your face. 

“It’s alright, i’m safe and well. You didn’t lose me,” he added softly. You gave a small sigh, resting your head on his shoulder. You wanted to be mad at him. He had almost been killed! But he was right, he was going to be fine. Then why didn’t you feel better?

“Promise you won’t ever do that again,” you murmured. Your grip tightening slightly on his shirt. 

“I’d be lying if i did.”

Your heart dropped at his words. He was right of course. But that didn’t mena he couldn’t have said it anyway. At least for now. 

“Lie just this once. Please, Shota,” you said lifting your head. Your face was solemn, watery eyes meeting his own. He shouldn’t have complied. He’d just be promising you something he couldn’t do. But the way you were looking at him...maybe just this once he could lie for you. 

“I promise,” he replied. You leaned forward pulling him into a cautious hug. He awkwardly placed his arms around your waist to the best of his abilities. 

“I love you, you know that right?” You asked. He didn’t even hesitate in his response. 

“Yes. I always know.”

You stayed like that for a few moments. For an instant you were safe from reality. Safe from the prospect that you might’ve lost the one man you loved more than anything. 

“I love you, Y/n. And i would never leave you,” Aizawa murmured pressing his forehead to yours. It was the closest to a kiss he could get at the moment. But you understood the gesture none the less. 

“Thank you, Shota.”


	16. Aizawa x reader x Hizashi-Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Class 1B and 1A get i to an argument when they believe you’re cheating on their teachers. Only to discover that all three of you are in a poly relationship.’

You were striding down one of the hallways of UA. A binder full of finished paperwork tucked under one arm and a lunch sack held in the other. It appears your boyfriends are more forgetful than usual. Aizawa has forgotten some forms for his heir agency and Hizashi had forgotten his lunch. Hizashi you expected to leave things behind.

 

He had ADHD and was constantly rushing about since he was late. But Aizawa? He was always on time despite his disgruntled appearance. Always had everything in order. You had a hunch he did it on purpose just so he could see you.

 

Not that you didn’t mind. You loved both of them. Especially if Aizawa refused to admit he wanted affection out loud. You gently nocked on the door to class 1A. Peeking inside to see the students busy doing group work.

 

Aizawa glanced up at you from his desk. Yet another surprise. He wasn’t in his sleeping bag. He had definitely planned this. You broke into a smile as you strode over to his desk. Setting the binder down in front of him.

 

“You forgot the paper work due today at home. I thought I’d drop it off so you didn’t have to,” you hummed. Glancing over the class. Nobody seemed to be paying attention. Aizawa wasn’t one for PDA, but he didn’t mind if nobody was paying attention.

 

“Thank you, y/n,” he replied without looking up. You brushed your hand through his hair pushing his bangs back. Leaning forward you pressed a kiss to his forehead. Adding a quick peck to his cheek before standing up. You could see the hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he ruffled his hair back into place.

 

“Have a good day. I’ll see you at home,” you called striding out the door. You didn’t see the way Mina’s and Kirishima’s jaws dropped at the sight. Their teacher was dating?! You arrived at Hizashi’s class a few seconds later. He was teaching English per usual.

 

His students talking amongst themselves. Attempting to better their accents and speech. You waved from the doorway trying to get his attention. When he finally saw you his face lit up. He pulled you into a tight hug before giving you a chaste kiss.

 

“Y/n! I wasn’t expecting a visit. What’s up?” He questioned with a cheerful grin. You lifted his lunch watching his smile faulted for a second.

 

“And here I thought i forgot my phone. Thanks!” He beamed giving you another quick kiss. You couldn’t help but giggle as he took the bag from you heading back to his desk.

 

“See you later for dinner!” You smiled heading back towards the teachers lounge. That lunch period, class 1A and 1B were buzzing with excitement. Apparently both of their teachers were dating!

 

“She brought him his lunch because he forgot,” Shinsou muttered as class 1A pried for information. However Mina was already talking over him. Attempting to make Aizawa’s girlfriend the center of attention.

 

“Yeah, she’s super great! She brought Aizawa some stuff he forgot and even made him smile!”

 

“Who?” Momo frowned. Kirishima spoke up.

 

“Miss.L/n, she’s dating Aizawa-sensei,” he explained. That seemed to rile up class 1B even further.

 

“No way, she’s dating Present Mic!” Tetsutetsu argued. It was at that moment it struck the students. Why hadn’t they thought about this before? You were obviously cheating on both of their teachers!

 

It had been a week since you dropped off Aizawa’s paperwork and Hizashi’s lunch. Something had happened that day and you weren’t sure what. But whatever it was, the students no longer liked you. Even Kirishima and Ururuka seemed to be giving you the cold shoulder. It was unsettling to say the least.

 

Had they heard something? You know some of the other teachers didn’t approve of Aizawa, Hizashi’s and your relationship. Were they upset over that? You were practically clinging to Hizashi’s arm as he walked you down the hall towards class 1A. He was oblivious to the glares and sideways look from most of the students.

 

Why were they so angry at you? You entered to class, holding a little tighter to Hizashi’s arm. There was even a dark aura in the usual cheerful class 1A. Aizawa lifted his head to greet you both.

 

“Hizashi, Y/n,” he nodded. Hizashi finger gunned him before pressing a swift kiss to your temple. “See you later, babe! Remember, it’s movie night. Your choice,” he grinned disappearing out the doorway. That’s when the glares became almost unbearable. Your face started heating up as you heading over to sit beside Aizawa.

 

“Should I trade shifts with Kayame so I can make it? I’ve missed the last two and-” he was interrupted by the sound of a chair scooting back forcefully.

 

“Wait, you’re not upset?!” Mina yelped. Aizawa looked up to face her. Face expressionless except for one arched eyebrow.

 

“She’s cheating on you,” Mina snapped as if to clarify what she was talking about. Your face grew hotter at her accusation. Cheating? You’d never cheat on Aizawa and Hizashi! Aizawa didn’t appear the least bit phased.

 

“With who?”

 

“Hizashi-Sensei!”

 

There was a pause before Aizawa went back to grading papers. Most likely leaving you to answer the crime that hung over your head. You felt slightly awkward having to explain it to a group of kids. What if they didn’t properly understand? Or went home and told their parents?

 

Would you get in trouble? Aizawa’s hand found yours giving it a gentle squeeze. Clearing your throat you hoped that your face wasn’t flaming red.

 

“I’m not cheating on Aizawa. And i’m not cheating on Hizashi either. We’re all dating each other. It’s called a poly relationship.”

 

It was so quiet you could practically hear the cicadas outside. Maybe you needed to explain further? They might not know.

 

“Er, a poly relationship is where there are about three people dating each other. Usually sharing the responsibilities as only two people dating would. We love each other equally and we take care of each other,” you stated shakily. You hoped this was coming out right. There was a ripple of murmurs with a few ashamed expressions.

 

“We’re sorry we were mean to you. We want to apologize,” Iida replied standing up. The entire class followed suite. Giving small bows and declarations of apology. You felt a wave of relief wash through you. Everything would be okay after all. Aizawa have you a small nod of approval as he continued talking about your guys date night.

 

Little did you know Hizashi was defending your honor at class 1B in a similar fashion. The school would definitely be talking about you for the next few days. Later that night, you were huddled on the couch. Sandwiched between both your heroes as you watched the San Andres fault line.

 

“I heard class 1A did a confrontation to you too. So how’d that go?” Hizashi asked leaning his head on top of yours. You gave a small giggle as you kissed his cheek.

 

“Fine, I think. I explained it to the best of my abilities. They understand...I hope,” you shrugged. Aizawa’s eye twitched as a building collapsed on the Tv.

 

“After you left none of them would stop talking. If any of the students continue to pester me with question about you both I’m going to suspend them,”he grumbled. You swatted his shoulder giving him a look.

 

“You will not!”

 

“I just might.”

 

“Awh, come on Shouta. They’re just curious!” Hizashi defended. Aizawa heaved a sigh slumping down further on the couch as he leaned into you.

 

“Fine. I won’t suspend them. But I will give them detention.”

 

“That’s more reasonable.”

 

“Hizashi!”


	17. Shinsou x reader-Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Shinsou and you sneek out of a UA dance for a better, more calm date.’

Shinsou was not a social person. He was as introverted as they came. So when UA hosted a winter dance he dreaded every day leading up to it. Kids were asking their crushes and boyfriends/girlfriends out in the most overdramatic and sappy ways possible.

 

He was hating every second of it. He hated it. Hated it.

 

You didn’t really care much for the dance. Sure it was going to be fun and have snacks, but couldn’t you get all of that an a normal date? Yeah, there’d be other kids and friends to dance with. But you preferred quieter dates. Especially when it came to Shinsou.

 

You knew right away how grumpy he was about the dance. It didn’t help that the teachers made it mandatory. In order to help boost UA’s “moral”. The day of the dance arrived and you had to all but drag Shinsou from his dorm room. He was dressed in a sleek black suite, with a purple tie with cat paw prints leading up the front.

 

You wore a simple red dress that hugged your waist. A small thing offake holly pinned on your collar. It was nothing fancy. You had both agreed to be as simple as possible. The dance was incredibly noisy and absolutely brimming with people.

 

It was a little stifling even for you. You could tell Shinsou was extremely uncomfortable. People kept bumping into him. Elbows colliding with his shoulders, ribs, and arms. He was getting fed up and so were you.

 

That’s when you got the idea to sneak out. You gently tugged on his sleeve gaining his attention.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom. Can you walk me?” You questioned. He nodded, grateful for the excuse to leave. Once in the hallway you took hold of his hand. A wide grin gracing your lips.

 

“Let’s make a break for it! I know this great little café a few blocks over. We can get hot chocolate and relax instead!” You said tugging him forward. He arched an eyebrow with an amused smirk. Who knew you were so rebellious. You easily slipped past Thirteen and Present Mic who were guarding the front doors. More like chatting away about what their holiday plans were.

 

It was snowing when you made it to the café. Fluffy white flakes entangling in both of yours hair. Melting instantly when they came into contact with your skin. You were giggling as you pushed open the door. The soft ringing of the bell alerting the barista of your arrival.

 

The café was mostly empty. The other patrons huddled at tables or sitting on couches with their dates. You two fit right in, if it weren’t for your fancy dress attire. You ordered two hot chocolates. Opting to fill yours with marshmallows when they finally arrived.

 

You chose a small couch in the corner of the café. You had a view outside of the snow and lights. All the while nestled safely out of sight from any prying eyes. You took a small sip from your mug. Savoring the taste as you leaned your head on Shinsou’s shoulder.

 

He was holding your his hands together. Attempting to warm his fingers from running all the way from the school here. He hadn’t realized how cold it would be. Otherwise he would’ve grabbed your coats. A satisfied hum from you caught his attention.

 

You had snuggled up against him. Taking another sip from your hot cocoa. Right then he wondered how he had ever managed without you. Sure, he did okay before. But he had never thought he’d have somebody to hug him when he hated himself. Or to kiss his bruises after a rough day of training. Much less sneak out of a dance to get hot chocolate.

 

You were absolutely perfect.

 

“So, is this better than the dance?” You asked glancing up at him. He blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts. He nodded his head. Giving one of his rare genuine smiles. Leaning his head down he gave you a soft kiss before he replied.

 

“Much better.”


	18. Tenya Iida x reader-Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Iida reprimands his girlfriend for being openly affectionate in front of one of his family members. Pushing you away in the long run.’

You were visiting his house for the third or fourth time since you started dating. It wasn’t that he didn’t want you to meet his family he just…didn’t want you to be off put by their usually stern attitudes. All except Tensei that is. You had both been studying for an upcoming test. You were sitting in the front room where his mother was reading idly off to the side.

 

You had leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek after he figured out a problem that had been giving you both a hard time. He felt his face heat up at the contact of your lips against his skin. He bolted upright startling you. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think of what he was saying.

 

“Y/n, please refrain from doing that in company. It’s rude and i don’t approve of it.”

 

Your face went beat red at his statement. He thought-he said you were being-what? The embarrassment set in almost immediately. It was one thing to get called out on PDA by a stranger, but your own boyfriend? That hurt deep.

 

You mumbled out a soft apology. Trying to keep your head down as you both continued your school work. Neither of you noticed Mrs.Iida’s calculating gaze. She didn’t mind you showing her son affection. However she wasn’t about to step in and tell him he was wrong.

 

If he wanted to impose boundaries he could. But she didn’t agree in the tactics he used to tell you. The following week was definitely hectic for Iida. You seemed to be drawing away from him. At first it was almost unnoticeable.

 

It was a few less kisses in the hallways at school. Until they stopped all together. No more hand holding and a rare hug in between. You seemed to genuinely be shunning him physically. He started running through everything he’d done that could’ve possibly made you mad at him.

 

Then it struck him. He had told you not to kiss him in his house. Had you been mad at him for that? Was that why you weren’t being affectionate anymore? He remembered how quiet you had grown after that.

 

How soft you had spoken and the red tint to your face. He had embarrassed you, and he’d never felt guiltier. He found you after school, walking with Mina, Kirishima and a few others.

 

“Y/n!”

 

You tuned around, already recognizing the voice who was calling to you. You’d been trying to avoid Iida sine your last study hall. Although what happened next was unexpected. You were tackled in a tight hug, a swift kiss pressed to your lips that practically stole your breath away. Iida pulled away after a moment, out fo breath from running across campus to catch up to you.

 

“I wish to apologize for making you ashamed for showing your love for me. I was the one being rude. Not you. Please, forgive me for my harshness. I appreciate your affection, i was merely embarrassed during the moment,” he rambled. A soft smile tugged at your lips as you pulled him into another hug.

 

“Apology excepted Iida. It’s alright, i promise to stay professional when at your house.”

 

That promise lasted about a week when he leaned over to kiss your forehead to thank you for helping him complete a project. His mother teased him almost immediately. 

 

‘Iida, don’t be rude! Kissing the young lady in front of me. How scandalous!’

 

‘Mother!’

 

His mother finds you the most cutest couple on the planet. Though she might tease Iida. She approves of your two’s choices whatever they may be.


	19. Tokoyami x reader-Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tokoyami dating Hawks little sister.’

Tokoyami and you had been dating for a little over five months. You had met his parents and two baby sisters. Yet he had never met your family. He knew your parents were out of the picture and he wasn’t one to pry. He knew you had an older brother that took care of you and loved you. But you rarely mentioned him. 

 

He should’ve guessed from the similarity in your quirks. Large wings, feather like telekenisis. But he hadn’t. Not until Hawks showed up at his doorstep to pick you up one night. He almost had a heart attack. The number 3 ranked hero was standing at his front door, and asking for you no less.

 

“Hawks, i told you i could fly home myself!” You pout. Small fluffy dark purple wings slouching against your shoulders. The hero merely offers his signature smirk.

 

“Awh, come on Y/n. I just wanted to meet your boyfriend!”

 

Despite the heroes cheerful exterior his aura was anything but pleasent. Hawks seemed to be almost hostile towards Tokoyami. Which is how he wound up sitting on the opposite couch from the hero. You were sitting beside him, holding his hand for reassurance. Your brother could be a bit...intimidating when he wanted to be. His big brother mode kicking in at the worst times.

 

“So, you guys been dating for long?” Hawks questioned leaning back against the couch. His wings hanging over the bakc similair to yours. However your dark purple feathers were ruffled. One wing slightly flared behind Tokoyami protectively.

 

“Only five months.” Tokokaymi was trying to keep his responses curt, short, and respectful. He didn’t want your older brother to get the wrong impression of him.

 

“And y/n was willing to stick with you for that long, huh? She usually skips out at three months,” Hawks snorted. Your jaw went slack at your brothers accusation. That wasn’t true! That wasn’t true at all! You never got a chance to voice your dissaproval though. Tokoyami had beaten you to it. 

 

“That’s incredibly disrespectful of Y/n. I doubt she would be so shallow.”

 

You saw a flicker of amusement in Hawks eyes and realized what he was doing. He was trying to test weither Tokoyami would actually stand up for you. You dissaproved of your brothers tactics. This was stupid and even down right cruel!

 

“Not if it’s truthful. Are you really going to stick by her? She’s pretty flighty when it comes to commitment.”

 

Another attack on your reputation. You gritted your teeth. Your grasp tightening on Tokoyami’s hand. However the bird quirk boy took it as a sign of discomfort than anger. While Tokoyami prided himself on his level head and cool temper he wasn’t about to stand by when you were being called into question.

 

You were his girlfriend. His other half. If someone was attacking you, even only verbally, he wouldn’t hesitate to be your shield. He stood up abruptly. Catching your brother off guard in the moment. Dark shadow hung behind him, glaring down the winged hero.

 

“If you’re only going to tear Y/n down i’m going to have to ask you to leave my home. I will not tolerate the way you speak about her. I do not care if you are a well respected hero. You will apologize to your sister!” He demanded harshly. Hawks eyebrows rose as his lips drew into a thin line. He was impressed to say the least. Tokoyami hadn’t hesitated or let him continue on with his lies about you. He had stood up after only a few seconds.

 

Few boys had ever dared to speak up. Yet this one had defended you straight off the bat. Hawks broke into a grin, clapping to signify his defeat. Tokoyami’s brow furrowed in confusion at the man’s actions.

 

“I like him! He’s willing to fight for you. You did great, kid! Passed the test with flying colors.”

 

“Hawks, you’re such a jerk!” You snapped, crossing your arms over your chest in fury. Your brother could be such a moron!

 

“Test?” Tokoyami muttered under his breath glancing back at you. Your cheeks were flush with embarassment. You couldn’t meet his gaze. Would he hate you after what Hawks did? It was a dumb way to test Tokoyami’s loyalty to you. It was hurtful to you as well.

 

“Yeah, i was seeing if you’d be willing to protect Y/n. I can’t always be around to protect my baby sister. I needed to know she has someone who can watch her back. You know, like a hero,” Hawks chuckled ruffling your hair. You swatted at his hand. Still angry about the whole situation. Realization dawned as Tokoyami gazed at the two of you. Hawks had set him up.

 

All to see if he had the guts to try and take on a pro-hero. It was rather illogical, but it did make sense somewhere along the lines. Dark shadow relaxed as he moved to his smaller form. Hovering close to you and still keeping an eye on hawks.

 

“I see, it was a test.”

 

“Yep! And you passed. But just because you did, don’t think i’m willing to let you get away with anything. Especially if i come home to find you two-“

 

“HAWKS!” You shouted smacking him square in the face with your wing. Tokoyami couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his beak as he watched the two of you. It was evident that Hawks cared about you. In his own demented way. And you seemed to care just as much. Maybe the two of your families could get along.

 

“I’m just saying! I understand you’re both young and sometimes hormones kick in,” Hawks continued.

 

Or maybe not.


	20. Shinsou x reader-Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Shinsou reacting to Aizawa being the UA traitor and seeking comfort from his best friend and fellow classmate.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘This is an AU, Aizawa isn’t actually the traitor so don’t panic.’

Aizawa had become almost a second father to the boy. Teaching him how to best use his quirk and improve upon it. They were practically a small family. So when he saw Aizawa growling at Shigaraki in a back alley about not having to practically smash his face in at the USJ attack he was caught off guard. What was he talking about?

 

“It was for the act, Aizawa. If you weren’t mangled protecting the students they wouldn’t have believed the attack. Besides, you messed up the schedule isnce All Might arrived so late,” Shigaraki sneered. Shinsou felt his gut twisting into knots. No, it wasn’t true. Aizawa wasn’t the traitor. It was impossible!

 

Yet here he stood. Bickering with the head villain himself as two friends might. He couldn’t bare to stay there any longer. He bolted for it hoping neither of the two villains would hear him. He didn’t have any friends to go to other than you.

 

He never cared or tried to make friends with any of the students at his school. He was at your doorway in a matter of minutes. Out of breath and terrified with his new found knowledge, he hammered his fist against the door. He knew your parents worked late so he didn’t worry about causing any concerns. You opened the door a little confused, if not worried.

 

You ushered him inside. Taking note of his shaky and pale appearance. He looked as if he’d just seen a monster. He didn’t hesitate when you asked him what was wrong. He told you point blank what he had heard and seen.

 

Shinsou practically saw him as a father. And from the tears building in his eyes you knew he was taking it bad. The boy rarely ever showed much emotion so for him to cry was a little unsettling. You pulled him into a tight hug as he attempted to hold his breath so he would stop crying. But it didn’t work.

 

His shoulders shook with silent sobs. You stroked your hand through his hair. Trying your best to comfort him as you spoke softly. Maybe it wasn’t real, maybe it was a shape shifter posing as Aizawa. You tried to find any explainable excuse you could to help ease his mind.

 

He was starting to calm down a tad bit when a knock sounded on the door. You gently rubbed Shinsou’s cheeks dry as you stoodup. telling him you’d be right back. You opened the door to find Aizawa waiting patiently.

 

“Y/n, is he inside?”

 

“Yes, sir. He saw you talking to Shigaraki. Maybe you shouldn’t meet him on campus anymore,” you frowned. He rolled his eyes at your comment, but didn’t snap back.

 

“Do you want me to erase the memories or do you want to talk to him?” You questioned.

 

“Erase the memories. I need to gain his trust further before i talk to him about it.”

 

“Alright, go before someone sees you.”

 

You returned back to the front room, sitting down beside Shinsou. taking his hand in his you offered a small smile.

 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Trust me, okay?” You hummed. He nodded, wiping the rest of his tears away.

 

“Y/n, who was at he door?” he questioned meeting your gaze. Your pupils shifted to a dark purple as you pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“No one, Hitoshi. Just forget.”


	21. Todoroki x reader-Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Todoroki and you get into an arguement and he lashes out. Leaving you both apprehensive and torn.’

Todoroki and you had hit a rough patch in the relationship. He refused to open up to you. Often times shutting you out completely for days at a time. All you wanted was for him to tell you what was wrong. You wanted to help him.

 

But if he kept pushing you away you couldn’t do anything. It was the fifth fight in a week. Your tempers were starting to collide. You were walking home from school. Trying to break the ice wall he had built between you(figuratively).

 

You tugged on his sleeve glaring at his back. He wasn’t slowing down to allow you to keep up. It was starting to irritate you.

 

“I can’t understand if you don’t tell me!”

 

“I’m fine,” he muttered avoiding your gaze with practiced precision.

 

“Shoto, this isn’t healthy. You never talk to me!” You argued back. He finally glanced back at you as you walked.

 

“I don’t need to. I already told you i’m fine,” he huffed. You came to an abrupt halt pulling on his arm.

 

“No you’re not!”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Flames tore across your left side as you tossed your arms up to shield your face. You could feel the heat blistering against your skin. You’d never been more grateful for your fireproof skin than in that moment. Eyes wide you stared at Todoroki in disbelief. He had...he had used his left side. And to hurt you no less.

 

You pursed your lips to keep them from trembling in not only anguish but fear. He had tried to hurt you. He would’ve hurt you if you weren’t fireproof. You could see the gears in Shouto’s brain slowly turning. The pieces falling into place as he realized what he’d done.

 

You didn’t want an apology. You didn’t want him near you. You didn’t want to fight anymore. You turned on your heel and speed walked down the sidewalk. Todoroki was frozen in place.

 

What had he just done? What had he done?! Your shirt was still smoldering. The charred remains of your sleeve and front telling him he could’ve severely harmed you.

 

Why had he done it? He loved you! He didn’t want to be like his father. He didn’t want to hurt you. Hot tears stung at his eyes as he struggled to breath.

 

He was no better than his father. And he hated himself more than ever. He needed to apologize. He needed to fix this. He was about to lose the one thing he truly cared about. The tears started to fall as he gazed down at his hands.

 

...What had he done?


	22. Chisaki x reader-Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Chisaki gets his S/o a kitten for Christmas, and they start crying. He thinks he messed up but they’re really just super happy.’

Though Chisake never really cared about animals he decided it wouldn’t hurt to get you one. It would provide you with companionship while he was away in his lab or fulfilling evil deeds. The one problem he faced though, was buying it. Nobody would recognize him in town. Especially without his mask. But he had no idea what cat you preferred.

 

He knew you loved them all. So would it really matter what he chose? He found himself wandering from pet store to pet store. Still without any luck. None of the cats or kittens had enough personality.

 

Not enough playfulness. He was growing frustrated and tired of looking. He made one last stop. It was a small out of the way place. Tucked in a back corner near an alley way.

 

That’s when he saw it. The calico kitten biting one of it’s siblings tails. It has two mismatched eyes and a patchwork of orange, white, and black fur. It looked like a Frankenstein kitten. He bought it along with the basic supplies needed.

 

On Christmas Day he’d take you shopping so you could properly pick out it’s collar and anything else needed. He took it home, hiding it in one of his labs. You never entered them unless called so he didn’t worry. When Christmas rolled around you were beyond exhausted. Chisaki had attempted to nudge you awake.

 

You’d whined, asking him to let you sleep for a few more minutes. That’s when you felt it. Small paws swatting at your hair followed by the bonk of a fluffy head on your cheek. You shot upright, eyes wide as you stared down at the weird but cute calico kitten. Two tiny horns protruded from it’s head, with small black wings tucked against it’s back.

 

You glanced up at your boyfriend with a knowing look. He shook his head, hands moving to show his innocence.

 

“I apologize. He was more rambunctious than I first thought. He wound up drinking one of my experiments. I thought I’d have to get another one. But it appears, he has gained a rather...odd complexion,” he chuckled. That’s when he saw the tears. Had he mistaken your liking for kittens? Perhaps you thought it’s altered appearance was hideous. He had tried to keep the kitten away from the dangerous liquids. Truly he had!

 

You gingerly picked it up. Cuddling it to you as the tears continued to fall.

 

“He’s so precious,” you whispered. Chisaki felt a burst of pride at your words. It was then he understood you weren’t crying because you hated it. You were crying because you loved it. He had been right all along in choosing this kitten.

 

And he’d never been more happy to see you loved it with all your heart.


	23. Hawks x reader-Christmas Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hawks gets his S/o a kitten for Christmas, and they start crying. He thinks he messed up but they’re really just super happy.’

Hawks bought the tiny kitten on impulse. He saw it in a pet shop coming home that night. It was a mixed breed of tabby. It had been curled up in the far back corner. The runt of the litter.

 

Scared out of it’s mind by anyone who walked by. He knew it wouldn’t be adopted. Even if it was it’s probably just be returned anyways. He’d gently scooped it up. Cooing to it in an attempt to quiet it’s panicked mewing.

 

He’d bought everything you’d need to take care of it. Though he had no idea where he’d hide it. You shared an apartment. He couldn’t hide a kitten there. So he wound up taking it back to his agency.

 

Letting it roam around his office. Christmas finally arrived and you sat in the middle of your front room beside the Christmas tree. Your eyes closed per Hawks request.

 

“How long does this take?” You called out. There was a faint jingle heard before something soft was placed in your lap.

 

“Not long, yeesh, you’re impatient today. Now, open your yes!” Hawks chuckled. You opened your eyes to see...a tiny little kitten with a bow neatly tied to it’s collar.

 

“Surprise! I saw her in a shop and I knew you had to have her. She’s pretty shy so you gotta be quiet around her. But once she warms up she’s as energetic as ever!” He beamed. However his Christmas cheer was quickly shattered when he saw your tears. Oh, no. No, no, no. Had he messed up?!

 

Maybe you were allergic! Did you think it was hideous? Maybe you didn’t want a shy cat?

 

“She’s so cute and the bow isn’t helping. Hawks, she’s so beautiful,” You whispered gently rubbing the cats chin. A low purr met your ears and you started crying harder. Hawks tried not to laugh. Really, he did. He couldn’t help it.

 

He was just so happy you liked it. He thought he’d messed up. This was by far the best Christmas yet.


	24. Dabi x reader-Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Dabi gets his S/o a kitten for Christmas, and they start crying. He thinks he messed up but they’re really just super happy.’

He’d been wandering downtown. He was supposed to be a lookout for Toga and Twice while they robbed an ice cream shop but he walked away the second they entered. He paused in a back alley to check his watch. It was later than expected. You’d probably still be working.

 

Which was messed up considering it was 2 days away from Christmas. He let out a small groan. Crap, he still needed to get you a gift. What could he get you though? You had everything you wanted really. And if you didn’t he was more than willing to steal it for you.

 

A tug on his shoe almost scared him to death. His arm catching fire as he peered down at the cause of his surprise. A small Russian blue peered up at him. Dabi’s shoelace hanging out of it’s mouth. He could feel a smile edging it’s way into his face.

 

He crouched down, rubbing it’s head as he looked it over. It seemed healthy and it was playful. You’d always wanted a kitten. His arms ceased flaming as he picked it up. Tucking it in his coat pocket so Twice and Toga wouldn’t bother him.

 

He stopped by a pet shop and...”acquired” everything you needed. Afterwards visiting the vet to have it taken care of properly. You had a shared bedroom but he could keep it hidden since you were pretty busy the next few days. When Christmas arrived you were huddled on the couch. Drinking your hot chocolate while wondering where your boyfriend had wandered off to.

 

He had said he’d be back 10 minutes ago. You heard the sound of a jingling bell. Two seconds later a small kitten dashed in. Skittering across the floor before leaping up onto the couch beside you. To say you were surprised was an understatement.

 

You almost dropped your steaming cup in your lap. Dabi sprinted in not long after. Face red from exertion.

 

“That little thing is fast!” He growled. The kitten glanced up at you with innocent blue eyes. And then you broke down in tears. Dabi wondered if he had messed up. Maybe you didn’t like the cat type he got? Did you think it was ugly? Had he messed up?

 

“Dabi it looks like you when you pout at me,” you sniffled. He felt a pang of warmth spread through his chest. You were crying because it was as cute as he was? He was smug for the rest of the morning. By far the best Christmas he’s had yet.


	25. Taishiro x reader-Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your boyfriend Taishiro appears to be keeping secrets. Ones that get you into trouble.’

You had noticed something was strange about Taishiro the first day you met him. It wasn’t anything bad. He was just a little...odd? You couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You sat on the couch of your apartment.

 

Flicking through channel after channel as you waited for him to return from a mission. A nock on your door made you jump. You should’ve known better you suppose. Taishiro had his own key. He could’ve opened the door.

 

He didn’t need to nock. However that was the farthest thing from your mind. A tall man with slicked back black and purple hair stood in your doorway. His eyes a steely yellow as his gaze met yours.

 

“L/n Y/n i presume?” He questioned simply. Your brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Yes. May i help you? Has something happened?” You asked, your worry only growing. Had Taishiro been hurt? What if it was about Kirishima or Tamaki?! If anything happened to those boys you’d never forgive yourself! He kept his eyes trained on you as he fiddled with the hem of his gloves.

 

“No, however i still have business here. May i enter your home?” He questioned. You should’ve known better. A strange man, wording his sentence as such? But the idea of supernatural beings had never entered your mind.

 

“Of course. Come in, would you like some tea?” You called heading for the kitchen. A hand snagged your collar pulling you to an abrupt halt.

 

“No, i’m merely here to kill you. It’s nothing personal and i would never go out of my way to kill a mere human. However my boss insists your death was need to out the mutt,” he sighed dragging you backwards. Your eyes widened as you realized your mistake. You had just let a stranger-no, a villain! Enter your home! You squirmed in his grip doing everything Gunhead and Taishiro had taught you to break free of someone’s grasp.

 

However the man had an iron clad grip. It was superhuman to say the least. It looks like being quirkless would be the reason you’d be dying tonight.

 

“Do stop squirming. It’ll only make matters worse. I’m trying to make this painless but you’re irking me,” the man hissed slamming you face first into the wooden floor. White spots danced across your vision from the sudden impact. Your brain rattling against your skull as shock stalled your instincts. Crap, how do you stop someone with a strength quirk? Nobody ever taught you this!

 

You finally started breathing again and the man seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“You’re stronger than you look. I promise you won’t feel anything. Most don’t,” he stated squeezing the back of your neck. He planted his knees on either side of your waist to pin you down. You strained your head to see what he was doing as terror bubbled to life in your gut. His hand was raised, palm stretched flat as a dagger. His eyes were focused between your shoulder blades.

 

Targeting the one thing that could kill you instantly. A stab to the heart. His plans were interrupted though. A loud snarl scared you both witless. A wolf tackled him to the floor.

 

Teeth gnashing at the mans throat in an attempt to harm him. It remained in front of you like a shield. The man nocked the creature off with ease. Jumping into a crouch as he glared it down. The wolf circled the living room.

 

Ears laying flat as it’s hackles heightened even further. You knew wolves were large but this one seemed surreally large! What was even going on right now?! Maybe you’d fallen asleep after staying up through that Twilight marathon. Sure it was crappy but it had been the only thing on to watch.

 

Yeah! That made perfect sense. You’d just have to wake up. Close your eyes and wake up on the couch. This was all just a really bad dream!

 

You closed your eyes trying to steady your breathing along with your racing heart. The furious barks and yowls ripped the calm facade you had created to pieces. The wolf had caught the mans arm in it’s teeth. Shaking it about like some chew toy. Your stomach lurched into your throat when you saw blood.

 

No, wait. That wasn’t blood. That was...what even was that?! Dark purple ooze dripped past the man’s skin. In the blink of an eye he had changed completely from man to something far more sinister.

 

He looked like a black mist almost. His body swirled into it’s self and within seconds he had vanished. The wolf let out a snort glaring at the space the man-er, monster-had just been. The wolf glanced over at your. Head tilting to the side as it’s ears flattened once again.

 

You feared it might be getting ready to attack again. Instead it plodded over to you. Tail tucked between it’s legs as it gave soft whines. It seemed almost worried about you. But that was insane.

 

Wolves couldn’t react like that. Hell, men shouldn’t turn into swirling galaxy portals. And they certainly shouldn’t be trying to murder you, either! None of this should be happening! This was all insane!

 

You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt a tongue lapping at the side of your face. You gave a startled shriek flinching away. The wolf gave a low rumble. Ears further pressing back against it’s head as it peered back at you. Why was it still here?

 

What was it doing in your house?! As if hearing your thoughts it took a few timid steps back. Cracking and popping met your ears before you found Taishiro crouched in front of you. He had on a strange fur cloak around his shoulder. A similar fur like kilt pinned at his waist.

 

Okay, you either had to be dreaming or totally lost your brain. Taishiro was a wolf? Or was a wolf Taishiro? What was even going on? You hugged your knees to your chest. Trying to keep from hyperventilating and asphyxiating to death. Taishiro remained where he was. Hands hovering a few inches from you as he tried to figure out how to explain this and comfort you all at once.

 

“Y/n, i’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t even want you to find out this way! I just-i couldn’t let him-he was going to,” he stammered trying to find a way to speak to you clearly. He was far to much of a mess. Coming home to find you almost murdered was one thing. But to see you utterly terrified of him? He was torn to shreds. He was supposed to protect you! You were his alpha. Instead he had wound up hurting you instead.

 

“Please don’t touch me,” you whispered. Eyes glued to the floor in front of you. Tears glimmered in your eyes as you breaths grew shorter and shorter. Taishiro wanted to curl up into a ball and die right then and there. Were you going to reject him?

 

Oh, please. Please don’t let that happen. He had just finally found someone who loved him unconditionally. He couldn’t lose you. Not now.

 

He’d die if he lost you. Looking at your expression he knew he had to watch where he stepped right now. If he screwed up even one line you’d flee.

 

“Okay, but i’ll be right here if you need me. Yeah?” He replied softly. You didn’t respond. Instead you continued to stare at the floor as silent tears dripped down your cheeks.

 

-

(Did you stay or did you go?)

-

 

“Y/n! Y/n! Wake up! Wake up, Y/n!” Taishiro called bouncing up and down on your shared bed. You swore, sometimes the man was an overgrown child. You rolled onto your back to glare up at him. He merely grinned, pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

 

“The pups are awake and want to open presents. Get up! We’re done waiting,” he taunted tugging on your arm. Sighing you begrudgingly sat up. Stretching your arms over your head as you followed him out into the hall. Yumi and Vash were sitting in front of the Christmas tree. The twin five year olds practically vibrating with energy.

 

“Yay! Now we’re all here! Can we open the presents now?” Yumi cheered pumping his fists in the air. Vash nodded, eagerly clambering into your lap. You had found out early on he wad clingy little omega. Just like his father.

 

“Yes, go ahead,” you smiled ruffling his hair. His eyes lit up as he and his brother dove for the brightly colored packages. Speaking of omegas. Taishiro sat down beside you. Curling into your side as he nuzzled your neck.

 

“I’m so lucky you chose to stay and understand me,” he hummed. His hand lacing through yours as he took a deep breath. Your scent helping to relax him further.

 

“More like i was insane. But, i can see why people like werewolves so much. Your so cute and fluffy hugs are always the best,” you teased. Yumi and Vash both turned to face you at the mention of cuddles. You had learned another thing about werewolves. They loves affection. Practically lived for it. Within seconds you were dog-piled beneath three very furry bodies. Two tiny wolf pups and their very large wolf father.

 

“Okay, okay, i get it! You’re all cuddly, but i like to breath!” You laughed as the wolves continued to lick every inch of your exposed face. You had never been more happier to have chosen to stay with Taishiro in that moment.


	26. Aizawa x reader-Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your vampire boyfriend isn’t aware that you know more about monsters than you let on.’

Shouta was an oddity unto himself. Though nothing you didn’t find other worldly. You had plenty of friends with nocturnal habits. Sleeping during the day and awake all night. It was because of his job.

 

And the glowing red eyes? Part of his quirk. Dark and cold personality? It was just who he was as a person. Although the way he could blend in with the shadows, walk without any sound, and seemingly vanish from sight wasn’t odd.

 

Right? Okay, so maybe he was a vampire. But who were you to judge? You were a monster hunter for most of your younger years. Tagging along with your two older brothers.

 

But you gave that life up to teach. You knew you’d probably have a run in with a monster someday. But who would ever imagine you’d wind up dating one? Shouta had taken a liking to you the instant he saw you. You weren’t scared of him at all.

 

Even after he accidentally smiled and showed his fangs.

 

You never seemed spooked whenever he would pop up out of no where and you never pressed him for answers. Your reactions were refreshing to say the least. You were sitting in one of UA’s classrooms. Stacking your graded papers on your desk. Finally!

 

You’d have some free time to cuddle and maybe watch a movie with Shouta! Key term being maybe. Knowing him he’d probably just pass out. You stood up, papers loaded up in your arms as you headed for the doors. You nearly had a heart attack when Vlad appeared in the doorway. What was he doing here?

 

“Hey, Vlad. I thought you had already left. Is everything okay?” You questioned shifting the papers in your arms. He moved lightning fast. A knife that had been hidden by his side lashing forward. You were quick to dodge the attack. Dropping your papers in a swirling mess in the process.

 

Amongst the storm of papers you saw Vlad changing in appearance. He was shrinking in size. His features dissolving until a teenage girl stood before you. A sadistic smile plastered to her lips as she raised her blade. Your mind immediately screamed changeling. What else could she be?!

 

“Oh, you’re quick! I like you! You’re just going to be soooo much fun to stab!” She giggled bouncing on her tip toes. You’d almost mistake her for a school girl if it weren’t for the murderess look in her eyes. Her blonde hair glinted like gold in the setting sun coming in trough the windows. However this gave you the advantage. She would be struggling to see you through the glare off the windows.

 

She swung the blade in an arc and you immediately grabbed her wrist. Moving to shoulder throw her when a flicker of metal caught your attention. She was holding a second dagger! Crap, how could you have bene so stupid to forget tonot look for other weapons?! You dropped to your knees rolling out of her range of attack.

 

“You wiggle to much. Stop moving! I wanna see you bleed!” She pouted, puffing her cheeks out in resentment. Your heart was hammering in your chest as panic set in. Okay, changelings. What were their weaknesses again?! The knife skimmed your cheek drawing blood.

 

When had she gotten so close?! You could almost hear your father yelling at you. ‘Moron, stay focused Y/n!’ You slid under a desk snatching your phone up. You had to alert the other staff!

 

You were quirkless so there was no way you could fight her alone. ‘Hunters go in pairs. It’s how you live. Going alone is stupid.’ You really wished you had listened to Sam’s advice right then. She tackled you from behind. Reaching for the phone as she growled at you.

 

“Idiot! Don’t ruin our play time!”

 

Your phone was nocked clear across the floor. A sickening ‘schlunk’ following as she buried the knife into your shoulder. You gave a pained shout as you used your good arm to elbow her in the face. She fell off of you allowing you to scoot a few feet back. She was glaring at you.

 

Her cheerful facade now gone as she held both blades up. There was no warning to what happened next. No hiss. No flutter of fabric. A blur of black and red was the only thing you saw before the changeling was hurled out the window.

 

Glass shattering at the force from which she was thrown. Your eyes widened in shock. What had just happened? You hadn’t even managed to text or call anyone! You were down the hallway.

 

Shouta stood in front of you. Hands shaking as he took shuddering breaths. Uh oh. Was he going to go blood lust? You had been warned plenty f times by your brothers about this. Maybe dating a vampire wasn’t such a good idea. Shouta dropped to his knees pulling you into a tight hug. His voice shaking ever so slightly as he spoke.

 

“I was so scared. I thought i had lost you. I could smell your blood. I was afraid you’d died,” he murmured. His grip on you tightening further when a thought struck him. He had just revealed he wasn’t human. Not even in the slightest.

 

“Y/n, i-“

 

“Not now, Shouta. I kind of need stitches. Or at least healing. I’m kinda bleeding everywhere,” you joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He stiffened for a second and you were afraid you’d made the situation more awkward than you should’ve. He stood up, helping you to your feet as you both made your way to the infirmary. Neither of you speaking a word as you did so.

 

-

(If you go it could be trouble. But if you stay it could be double.)

-

 

You were both laying on the couch. A lazy afternoon all unto yourselves. You were laying with your chest against his. Dozing lightly as he traced patterns on your sides and back. For once he wasn’t the one sleeping. Soft rain pattered down outside.

 

Giving the atmosphere a hazy, sleepy, feel. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He wanted to stay awake just a bit longer. Just to make sure you were okay. You had taken the discovery of what he was in stride.

 

And he discovered why you were never scared of him. Apparently you had made quite a few vampire and other supernatural friends around the world. However you had told him there was only one special monster you wanted to be with. ‘Your dark prince’, as you had teased him. He let out a sigh, his finger stopping over the strap of your tank top.

 

His fingertips ghosted over the short scar on your shoulder. It was that day that you had been attacked that he realized he couldn’t stand to be without you. He had proposed to you only a week later. What surprised him was how eagerly you had accepted.

 

You stirred on his chest. Glancing up at him with a groggy expression. He couldn’t help the lopsided smile from forming.

 

“Enjoy your nap, Y/n?”

 

“You stopped massaging. Now i’m going to steal what little body heat you have,” you grumbled snuggling even closer to him. Your head nuzzling into the crook of his neck as your arms hooked under his. Great, now he was pinned down on the couch by his cuddly partner. How was he supposed to get work done now?

 

“Go to sleep, Shouta. It’s a lazy day,” you yawned. Already drifting off again. He rested his hand on the middle of your back. Closing his eyes as he listened to your steady breathing and the rain outside. He was glad he had asked to make you his.

 


	27. Hizashi x reader-Baby shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hizashi spends the day with his daughter, and regrets letting her choose a particular song.’

Hizashi’s eyes scanned over the crowded sidewalk. Panic starting to clench his throat shut. Where did she go?! She was just beside him! He had looked away for two seconds.

 

Now he’d gone and lost his daughter! His partner would kill him! A glimpse of h/c caught his eye near one of the trees along the sidewalk.

 

“Kazue!” He sighed in relief. The little girl stared up at him with wide green eyes. Matching her fathers almost perfectly. A broad smile appeared on her face as she held out her hands. A small sparrow sat in her palms. Chirping cheerfully up at him. He smiled, crouching down beside her.

 

“Tell the bird, bye bye. Daddy has to go to work.”

 

She broke into a pout. Chirping back to the bird in perfect imitation.

 

“Do i get to come today?” She questioned as the bird fluttered it’s wings. Disappearing into the sky.

 

“Yeah, let’s go!” Hizashi said taking her hand. She burst into giggles eagerly skipping along side him.

 

Her quirk was unique to say the least. Most likely a result of her fathers. Kazue could speak to anyone or anything, in their native tongue.

 

Hence her love for any and all Disney princess movies. Although she never dressed like one. She wore a leather jacket like her fathers. And a neon pink shirt underneath with a shark on it. Another thing that wasn’t princess like about her.

 

She liked the more stranger animals of the ocean. You had found it adorable. Going so far as to buy her a shark plush she carried around the house. Which was currently tucked under her arm. Hizashi pushed open the door to his agency.

 

Allowing Kazue to sprint inside where she waved excitably to the receptionist there. She waved back with a smile, watching the young girl’s antics. Hizashi guided his daughter towards the back of the building where his studio resided. The heavy glass windows reflecting the red light of the off air sign. It took him seconds to set up and turn everything on.

 

Letting Kazue play with the toys that lay strewn about the floor in the sound booth. She sat down placing her shark plush beside her. She picked up an ocean coloring book instead. Smiling from ear to ear as she scribbled on the pages.

 

Hizashi went to work taking phone calls, answering questions and playing requests.

 

It was a routine they had both gotten used to. Whenever you were out on patrol he would take care of your guys daughter. Letting her sit and play quietly. She would usually just ignore him and play. However tonight was different.

 

He was nearly scared to death when there was a sharp tug on his jacket sleeve. He jumped, glancing down to see Kazue.

 

“Can i help?” She questioned. Tiny hands clinging to the edge of the desk so she could rest her chin on it. He scooped her up with ease setting her in his lap.

 

“Of course baby bird! What do you want to play next?”

 

“That one!” She pointed eagerly to one in the kids section. He knew she would choose it. The problem was if anyone would like it. He glanced down at her arching an eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yup!” She replied, popping the ‘P’ on the end of her word. He shook his head, trying to resist the urge to laugh. He couldn’t tell her no. He had already promised her she could pick. He added it to the playlist.

 

Letting the current song end. A second later an all to familiar song began to play. One that Kazue constantly played in the house.

 

“Baby shark! Doo doo doo doo doo doo! Baby shark!”

 

-

 

Bonus content:

Hizashi couldn’t believe what happened. Weeks later a new trend had been created. Baby Shark was catching on. And all thanks to Kazue. He opened the front door and his legs were immediately tackled in a hug.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! They were playing baby shark in the mall today! And then someone was playing it in their car!” Kazue exclaimed bouncing up and down as she followed him down the hallway to the front room. You were sitting on the couch watching the evening news. Hizashi pressed a kiss to your forehead. You couldn’t help but smirk as Kazue began singing Baby Shark as she went back to playing with her toys.

 

“You’re never going to hear anything else for the next month, you know. Congrats,” you snorted. Attempting to hide a laugh behind a fake scowl. Hizashi realized he might’ve made a grave mistake in letting Kazue play that song.

 

“Baby shark! Doo doo doo doo doo doo!”


	28. Midoryia x Reader-Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Midoryia attempts to propose, only for it all to go to disaster.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Requested by CharlotteDioJeraou.’

It had been at least a year since you started dating the up and rising pro-hero. Izuku was probably the sweetest most wonderful man you had ever met. He spoiled you with affection and love. Though you had to get used to his crying whenever you did something sweet for him in return.

 

Izuku stood in the kitchen of your shared apartment. He’d come home early from work to set his plan into action. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm his nerves. He had finally decided to ask you to marry him. He had it all planned out. He was going to make dinner. He would set up the right mood with candles and flowers. He’d even gotten the ring! It had taken him weeks to find the perfect one.

 

He picked up the ring from the black velvet box beside the sink. Examining it for the hundredth time since he’d gotten it. It was a simple gold band with a silver streak through it. Three simple diamonds embedded into it. He knew it was probably extravagant for an engagement ring. But he wanted to give you the best. He held the ring up ti better examine it in the light.

 

He hoped you’d like it. You never really seemed to care for fancy things. He smiled to himself as he reached for the box behind the sink. That’s when he lost his grip. He scrambled to grab the ring only to have it slip through his fingers. The resounding tinkling of it falling down the drain sparking terror in his heart.

 

“OH NO!”

 

-

 

You had had a long day at work. Trying to deal with frantic civilians, getting paperwork done, and cleaning up debri. Being a support hero wasn’t easy. You wanted nothing more than to cuddle on the couch with Izuku. You strode down the hallway to your apartment.

 

When you opened the front door you expected to be crushed in a hug by your boyfriend. You did not expect to find multiple pieces of piping strewn across the floor. You carefully stepped over the metal pieces. Making your way to the kitchen. Izuku was halfway under the kitchen sink.

 

Muttering to himself as he rummaged about in the floor. While Izuku was a wonderful man and he was exceptionally smart. He was no plumber.

 

“Uh, Izuku? What’re you doing?” You questioned. He all but jumped out of his skin.

 

“AGH! Y/N!” He yelped smacking his head against the sink. You cringed at the metallic ‘Thunk’ that followed. You crouched in front of him with a worried look.

 

“Why have you destroyed half the kitchen?”

 

“Well, i had a surprise planned out. I was going to make dinner but i guess i lost track of time and then i dropped it down the sink! But i finally got it. I just need to clean it off,” he rambled clutching something in his hand. You weren’t sure what he was talking about. But whatever it was, it was stressing him to death.

 

“I didn’t want it to go like this. I wanted it to be romantic and i had it all planned out,” he murmured. Your brow furrowed as you tilted your head.

 

“You had what planned out?”

 

He opened his hand to reveal a semi-dirty engagement ring. Your eyes widened in shock as he did his best to wipe it off on his shirt.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Izuku. Really,” you smiled pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he held the ring out to you. Offering a nervous smile.

 

“Will you marry me, Y/n?”

 

“Of course i will!” You grinned holding your hand out. He shakily slipped the ring on. Relieved that it fit, he was glad he’d taken down a note about your ring size. You pulled him into a tight hug, trying not to laugh as you saw your decimated sink.

 

“But next time, could you just call a plumber?”


	29. Tamaki x Reader-Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After one of Tamaki’s breakdowns his S/O comforts him at home. Binge watching movies and sharing icecream.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fangirl_Nicole

You stood outside UA’s gates waiting patiently for your boyfriend to arrive. Mirio had already gone in without you since the bell was about to ring. It wasn’t like Tamaki to be late. He was always incredibly early. Yet today seemed to prove you wrong. You gave up as the bell rang, slinging your back pack over your shoulder. You had barely made it through the front doors when your phone buzzed. Glancing down you saw the familiar octopus emoji. You paused in the hallway, reading over the text.

 

‘I can’t.’-Tamaki

 

It seemed like he was continuing a conversation you hadn’t been apart of. Maybe he texted the wrong person? You texted back, waiting for his response. You knew if you were late to class you’d probably get detention. But you also weren’t allowed to text in class and you wanted to make sure Tamaki was okay. Your phone buzzed again alerting you to another text.

 

‘I can’t go to school. Not today.’-Tamaki

 

Oh, it was one of those days. You peeked around the corner of the hallway making certain their was no one else around. While UA encouraged the use of quirks. They still had the rule that you couldn’t use it out of the classroom. So what you were about to do might get you suspended for a day. You texted back within a second already heading towards the back of the school.

 

‘Alright, i’ll tell Mirio and the others.’

 

You had discovered a little alleyway without cameras out back of UA near the trash bins. It was the easiest way to get out of school where no one would see you. As long as Mirio didn’t say anything the teachers would just think you had been sick and never came to school. You pushed open the back door a crack checking that the coast was clear. Once certain you were safe you snuck down the back steps. The security wall was the only thing that stood in your way.

 

It wouldn’t be the biggest problem. You’d gotten over it and through it plenty of times. You got into a crouch concentrating on the blood flow in your legs. Your quirk allowed you to send a surge shock of blood to certain body parts to deliver crushing blows or send you hurtling at alarming speeds. Footsteps broke your concentration.

 

You shot upwards in a single bound landing on top of he wall. Your concentration broken from the sudden intruder. You glanced over your shoulder to see Aizawa coming around the corner. Panic set in as you pretty much fell over the other side of the wall. You hit the ground with a muffled thud.

 

Staying still in hopes that Aizawa wouldn’t have heard. After a few brief heartbeats you decided it was okay to move again. Brushing yourself off you made your way to the corner store. If Tamaki was having a bad day you’ have to grab a few supplies.

 

Tamaki on the mean hand was curled up in his bed. Blanket pulled over his head to try and block out the sunlight from outside. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute and he was sweating bullets. Nothing was wrong really, he wasn’t sick. He just couldn’t get out of bed.

 

He knew if he did something would go terribly wrong. He needed to stay here. A soft creak from his window had him freezing up. Hadn’t he locked it? He couldn’t remember. Oh no, what if it was a burglar? What if they saw him?! Would they hurt him?!

 

A resounding thud had him sitting upright. Eyes wide as he reached for his phone on his nightstand. However instead of a thief he saw a very disgruntled you. You were sitting upside down, having obviously fallen through the open window.

 

“You better know how much i love you. I literally jumped over the security wall as Aizawa turned around the corner. I’m dead if he saw me,” you grinned standing up. Tamaki was speechless. You were supposed to be in school! What were you doing here?! You were going to get in trouble! You opened your backpack to reveal an array of snacks, movies, and other stuff. You had come prepared.

 

“I brought ice cream and a movie. I couldn’t fit a blanket in but you know what i found?!” You beamed pulling out a small plush cat. Tamaki looked like a dear in headlights as you continued to pull out everything from your bag. His brain finally rebooted as you started to place the movie into your laptop you had brought.

 

“You-you shouldn’t be here! You’ll get in trouble, why-“ he trailed off as you pulled him into a tight hug. Letting out a sigh you rested your head atop his.

 

“Because i knew you needed someone. I mean, you don’t always want someone, but it helps right?” You asked softly. He pursed his lips burying his face in your shoulder.

 

“Sometimes.”

 

When Tamaki’s mother returned home that evening she found the two of your sound asleep on his bed. The cat plush sandwiched between the two of you and Finding Nemo’s ending playing. What she found most amusing was the empty ice cream cartons thrown away in a small trash bag. She appreciated all that you did for Tamaki. You always somehow knew how to make things better. Even if it was only a little bit.


	30. Iida x M!Reader-Crush’n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You have a crush on one of your classmates. More specifically, Tenya Iida. Though when you look for help from your friends it turns into many hilarious failures.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sassy_Castiel

You’d been struggling with your crush on Tenya Iida for almost two months. While you had been close friends for a while you seemed to have lost your confidence around him. You hadn’t exactly dated much before. You were in your first year of high school after all! So you turned to your friend group for help. 

 

Which wasn’t the best idea seeing as all their ideas seemed cliché and a bit theatrical. Yet here you sat in the park, listening to them spin ideas for you. 

 

“Maybe go out of your way to help him?” Midoriya suggested with a shy smile. While the boy didn’t think his advice was any good, it was a step in the right direction. 

 

-

 

Your attempt at helping Iida had wound up in disaster. You had volunteered to help him hand posters for the spring festival. He had been standing on a wheeled chair to staple one of the posters to the bulletin board. It wasn’t that bad. You got to talk to him a bit and hang out. 

 

Except you were quieter than normal. You weren’t sure what to say. Hey Tenya, i think you’re cute! Wanna go on a date? 

 

“Y/n, could you please hold the chair? It’s starting to slide back,” Iida called over his shoulder. You gave a small smile setting your stack of papers down. 

 

“Sure, but maybe standing on a wheely chair isn’t the best idea”, you joked moving to grab the chair only to trip over your shoelaces in the process. You fell forward knocking the chair out from beneath Iida sending you both toppling to the floor. You wound up with a minor concussion and Iida had a sprained wrist. You’d never apologized so much in your life. You put Midoriya to shame. 

 

-

 

“Smooth talk him. Win his heart over with flirting,” Kaminari had told you confidently. As if, you’re flirting skills were not that great. Sure, you could use awful pick up lines that involved puns. But those never worked in real life. But did you listen to logic? Nooo, you had to go along with this idea. 

 

You stood in front of Iida’s desk. Having stopped him before lunch to try and ask him out. It wouldn’t be hard. Just use the pick up line Kaminari gave you. Iida waited patiently as you tried to find the courage to speak. 

 

“Are you google? Be-“ you never even got to finish your sentence. Iida was already speaking over you. 

 

“No, I’m Tenya Iida. Is your concussion still present? Would you want me to walk you to recovery girl?” He questioned standing up. Your face went bright red realizing your plan had crashed and burned. 

 

“No-no i’m fine!” You replied shakily. Why did you have to listen to Kaminari? He was an idiot! Of course pick up lines wouldn’t work with Iida. 

 

“Do you have a fever? You’re face is red and you’re burning up,” he frowned pressing his hand to your forehead. You’re brain was working full speed to try and find a way out of this embarrassing situation. Any way to try and get out of this. 

 

“Yeah, fever,” you blurted out. You hated yourself the second the words left you mouth. Why couldn’t you just act normal for once?! 

 

“I’ll take you to recovery girl. Maybe you should hold onto my arm. If it is your concussion i don’t want you to get confused along the way.”

 

And that’s how you wound up walking to Recovery Girlw ith your head down and face beat red. All the while Iida kept a tight grip on your arm reassuring you the nurse would be able to help you. You highly doubted that. 

 

-

 

“Gifts! Gifts are always sweet. Like little candies or a phone charm,” Mina grinned. It wasn’t a bad idea actually. However deciding on a gift that wasn’t too extravagant but also meaningful was harder than you thought. In the end you decided to give him an Ingenium phone charm. You had seen it in one of the hero merch shops in the mall. 

 

You knew how much he looked up to his brother. Maybe you could get him one. It was a simple yet quaint gift. Perfectly normal to get for a friend. It was a good excuse incase he rejected your feelings. You had been sitting with him at lunch when you brought up the subject of Ingenium’s new merch line. 

 

You held the small phone charm with care. Repeating the lines you’d come up with when you had bought it. 

 

“My friend got this for me, but they forgot i already have one. I thought you might like it,” you said handing it to him. He didn’t take it like you had hoped. 

 

“Thank you, but I have a platinum edition one. Tensei gives me the prototypes of his merch,” he explained lifting his phone to reveal a far more fancier Ingenium charm. The metal armor far better looking than the smaller plastic charm you held. Great, yet another failure. You were on the brink of giving up. All you did was embarrass yourself. Maybe you should just stop trying. 

 

“Ah, i see. Well, perhaps you could find someone else who might want it?” You replied handing it to him. Before he could respond you excused yourself from the table. Saying you had forgotten a text book in the classroom. You speed walked out of the room. Face red as you berated yourself. Why did none of your plans work?! 

 

Tenya watched you disappear from the lunch room with a look of confusion. While he didn’t need the charm, he appreciated the thought. It was a sweet gesture. Not to mention that you had thought of him when you received it. The rest of his friends seemed to pre-occupied with their own conversations to notice the slight pink tint to his cheeks. Maybe he should try and get you a phone charm of your favorite hero. It was the least he could do to try and show his feelings for you. Right? 

 

If he only knew that you’re true intentions were to show you had a crush on him. The situation would probably have gone smoother. Seeing as he had just as large a crush on you, as you had on him. 

 

-

 

“What about setting up a date?” Todoroki hummed. The group of teens turned to look at him with confusion. Set you both up? That was far to simple! 

 

“I’ve seen it in movies. You make the two meet up with friends and then the friends leave leaving them alone together,” Todoroki elaborated. You couldn’t believe this. Your friends were going to follow a movie plot to set you up with Iida?!

 

You should’ve told them no. Should’ve told them to stop and just give up on the whole thing. Except you didn’t. That’s how you wound up at the mall’s food court. Sandwiched between Mina and Kaminari as they talked about the newest ZombieWorld game that was coming out. 

 

Iida was a few feet away in an in depth conversation about a new alloy that had come out for speed heroes. You had barely spoken during this entire time. Todoroki was scrolling on his phone only paying slight attention. He was watching the time. Waiting until it turned to one o’clock. 

 

The time everyone had agreed upon to ditch you at. Todoroki gave a fake cough drawing your friends attention to him. 

 

“Oh, look at that. It’s my father. I must go,” he said holding his phone up. With that he strolled off toward the exit. 

 

“And uh, I have to get home to study. You know, have to keep my grades up,” Midoriya added bolting after the half and half boy. 

 

“Kaminari and I have to head out early. See yah!” Mina waved all but dragging the blond behind her. You were left on your lonesome. Iida and you standing awkwardly side by side. Well now what? You hadn’t actually planned this far. 

 

“If everyone is leaving then we might leave as well. You said you wanted to spend time with your friends but there’s only me. I can ask my mother to drop you off at your house,” Iida hummed turning to face you. You felt your stomach drop at his proposal. He wanted to leave all because there was only two of you? 

 

“No, it’s okay. I want to hang out with you.”

 

“But you said-“

 

“Iida, what i’m trying to say is i want to be with you. As in spend time together, alone. Because i kinda, i kinda like you. And i have for a while but i felt like you didn’t like me back. Everyone helped to set us up today because i asked them to help me confess to you. I just thought we could go on a date. You know? If you feel the same way that is,” you rambled off. Your were getting more nervous the longer you spoke. Chalk this up to another bad idea. This was going down hill fast. Why couldn’t you just stop talking?! 

 

Iida’s hands clasped your fidgeting ones, startling you. He had his usual serious expression. Yet there was a hint of sympathy to it. It put you on edge up until he spoke. 

 

“Perhaps we could go to the library instead? It would be quieter and a calmer environment for a date.”

 

Date. Iida had just agreed to a date. Your heart might just explode. He actually agreed! 

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea,” you nodded. A grin spreading across your face. Iida gave a small smile in return as the two of you made your way to the exit. 

 

Maybe all of that embarrassment was worth it, just for this. 


End file.
